Harry Potter: Rise of The Grey Mage
by samrinho
Summary: Harry begins his destiny into becoming the weapon to defeat Voldie.On his way to become stronger, Harry discovers the Betrayal from his most trusted friends & family... Powerful Harry but will work hard for it, Smart Voldie & Gd but Manipulative Dumbles
1. Beginning of Summer

**Summer Summary: After Harry departed from the train station with his relatives, Harry begins his destiny into becoming the weapon to defeat Voldemort. On his way to become stronger, Harry discovers the Betrayal from his most trusted friends and family and at the same time his newly powers awaken…..**

**Harry Potter: The Rise of the Grey Mage**

**Chapter 1 **

**Beginning of summer**

Harry listened silently as the Dursley's yelled at each other from the kitchen. They were screaming and shouting at each other on who should go do chores and cook dinner since Dudley was doing a very bad job taking care of the garden now, since Harry was protected by the threat from the Order of the Phoenix. It felt peaceful during his past Holiday ever since his Aunt and Uncle couldn't order him around.

True, he was sad that Sirius passed away, but he knew he shouldn't mourn or waste away in his sorrows. Sirius wouldn't want that, nor would Harry if he was the one who died. He wouldn't have wanted Sirius mourning for his death either.

Death…

Hell, Sirius should be happy now that he left this world. He could go live on in peace and meet his parents again and was no longer locked up under Dumbledore's surveillance. Harry himself wouldn't have minded if he was the one that fell through the veil, but he knew he couldn't die, not yet. Now someone would wonder why he wouldn't mind dying… Easy, he had nothing else to live for.

What's the point of living when everything you ever cared for has shattered your heart? However he knew he couldn't die… he had to deal with Voldemort first now that the Prophecy was revealed to him. He hated how Dumbledore had kept it as a secret from him. Dumbledore did had some right for keeping it away from him, but Harry wondered, did he have more secrets that were hidden from him? He probably did, knowing how Dumbledore hid the Prophecy from him until Sirius died.

Harry rolled his eyes thinking about him. He should have realized how Dumbledore had been planning to turn him into a soldier or whatever the man was planning. Why else when he sent him to 10 years of pain and suffering at the Dursley's, instead of letting him be raised as a spoiled prince, in whom he was kind of glad he wasn't spoiled. Then there was the Sorcerer stone as well. The puzzles and enchantments that protected the stone were too basic. How could three first years figure out how to find the Sorcerer stone when Dumbledore should have destroyed first hand instead of keeping it under protection?

Here he was now, sitting outside of Privet Drive in the front lawn at night staring at the beautiful stars while listening to his Aunt telling Dudley that he was going to continue doing chores for now on. Harry laughed at the thought of Dudley doing chores. He couldn't help but compare that to Hagrid training a troll to dance Ballet.

On the way home from the train station, Harry learned from his Aunt and Uncle how Dudley lost his boxing champion respect because he was caught taking and selling drugs and beating up little kids in the neighborhood.

A few days after Harry returned home, Dudley was put on probation and house arrest by the neighborhood police. It was finally revealed to the neighborhood that Harry wasn't the criminal, it was Dudley. When the local police came by to arrest Dudley, who was accused of seriously hurting little children, the police had confronted the Dursley's on their front lawn, where the entire neighborhood could see and hear. The Dursley's had tried to point fingers saying it was Harry because he went to St. Brutus.

The police who came to arrest Dudley rolled their eyes and told his aunt and uncle they had pictures and footage of Dudley when he would smoke and sell drugs. And the parents of the children that was getting beat up would identify it was Dudley.

The Police had then told his aunt and uncle they had no information on a person named Harry Potter that attended St. Brutus during the last 20 years or of any Harry Potter doing any crime in England. The only information they got on Harry Potter was that he attended a Boarding School in Scotland for people who had special talents and were geniuses.

This told most of the neighborhood adults that Petunia's 'bad boy nephew' was the not troublesome kid that she had warned them about. It made sense to the whole neighborhood, Harry was a smart and kind boy, and he was never the trouble maker. How could he have become a criminal when he was such a polite and smart person in elementary school?

Harry was later given apologies all around town and they started to treat him more kindly not that it made any difference to him. Of course his aunt and uncle had been enraged knowing that Harry was no longer known as a criminal but their son was.

Now here he was, only a week of summer had passed. It had been a long week with the 'Dudley incident.' Harry had begun working out ever since he returned from the station. He of course had small muscles from Quidditch; however, he was always easily exhausted because of his small body. So of course he had spent most of his time trying to increase his lung capacity so he could have more stamina. He did not hesitate using Dudley's workout machine.

Earlier today, he had signed up for Martial Arts class. When his family had rejected the idea, all Harry had to do was grimly inform them about his bodyguards, who were just outside under invisibility. Uncle Vernon was furious of course; however he had kept it to himself and began ignoring him but his face would turn puce whenever he saw Harry.

His thoughts were interrupted when he sensed someone approaching him silently. Harry quickly rolled over and pulled out his newly acquired pocket knife from Dudley's trash.

"Who's there?" Harry hissed.

A moment of silence…

"It's me Potter. Nice reflexes. I must be getting old if a student still at Hogwarts can detect me." Moody growled as he removed the invisibility cloak.

Harry didn't even look surprise; he still had his pocket knife in hand read to use it.

"How do I know you're the real Moody, and that you just didn't stun my body guard and used his hair as Poly-juice?" Harry asked.

After he had return from the train station, Harry wasn't kind surprised see that he still had bodyguards at his heels. It seemed the old coot aka 'Dumblecock' had ignored his so called promise of not keeping Harry in the Dark.

Harry on the other hand just ignored them and kept silent and pretended they weren't there. Harry had kept his face expressionless and cold with his mind blank as possible. From what he understood, Dumbledore wrote him a long letter saying no one could send or receive any post, due to the dangers that were involved, and he was to give a letter to his guards every three days. Harry was enraged to find out that Dumbledore was doing this to him.

Dumbledore apologized in the letter telling him it was for his safety. Harry wasn't even allowed to get the Daily Prophet anymore. He was just clueless of what was going on in the Wizard world as the muggles were. Because of this, he became bitter and hateful toward those who allied themselves with Dumbledore.

Out of all the guards that would watch him, Harry would only talk to Mad-eye Moody due to the fact that the retired auror had made up his mind that Harry needed training and he helped him by giving him tips every now and then together with some auror and unspeakable training books.

Moody began to growl at him, "Smart Potter, constant vigilance! As for proof, I was one of your escorts last summer and I showed you a picture of our entire Organization from the last war during the summer."

Harry nodded in relief and slowly lowered his pocket knife, however Moody spoke.

"So how do I know it's you then Potter?" Moody grinned.

Harry smirked.

"When you escorted me last summer, you told us to not keep our wands in our back pockets or we'll blow buttock, so that's why I bought a wand holster and at HQ, half-way through Ron and Hermione's Prefect celebration, Mrs. Weasley was fighting a Boggart."

Moody growled happily and nodded.

"So what are you here for Moody? You're not here to just say good night, if so, good night to you to." Harry said sarcastically.

Moody shook his head chuckling.

"You have a sharp tongue Potter. You should know it's dangerous of you to stay outside of your house late at night."

Harry chuckled.

"From what I understand, I'm right outside my home and in the front yard. The blood wards that are protecting my house, they travel as far as at least a 5 mile radius. I doubt anyone can attack me."

Moody growled at his over-confidence.

"It didn't help you last year when Dementors attacked you."

Harry shook his head in shame.

"That was because I wasn't within the Area of Effect. So it didn't protect me. Anyone who holds malice or hated against me cannot even penetrate the blood wards, or so Dumblecock said." Harry gritted his teeth in frustration.

Moody caught the hatred tone when he heard the boy said Dumbledore's name and chuckled at the nick name he had used.

"I understand why you hate Dumbledore lad; there are times when I detest how he runs things. Like how he let that stupid woman Umbitch become the DADA teacher. I'm surprised he didn't bother asking me again for the position, I wouldn't have minded, however those Ministry idiots didn't think I could handle it."

Harry loosing his cold expressionless face gave a surprised look.

"Don't look so surprised their lad. I'm not the only one that thinks he's off his rocker sometimes. Just so you know, I'll be the new DADA teacher this year. So be grateful, I'll be teaching you all constant vigilance this year."

Harry nodded, but he knew Moody wasn't here to tell him that.

"So what are you really here to talk to me about for? I know you're not here because you want to tell me that you're the new DADA teacher."

Moody looked at him sharply.

"Hmmm… you're sharper then you look Potter. I guess you're not 100 percent Gryffindor are you?"

Harry smirked.

"The Sorting hat wanted to put me in Slytherin."

Harry said proudly. He wasn't sure why he would be proud of it, but he was just proud.

Moody chuckled.

"Ha-ha… ha-ha… imagine that, Harry Potter, Savior and Champion of Light was a Slytherin."

Harry couldn't help but chuckle along.

After then were doing joking around, Moody finally got serious. Harry couldn't help but be somber too after seeing his expression.

"Look lad, my shift doesn't end until another 30 minutes. So we'll make this quick. I see that you have started using your cousin's work-out set, weight lifting and going running around the block within the Protection field. That's good; however, weight lifting doesn't build much strength as you think, muscle mass, yes, strength, no. I want you to do push-ups, sit-ups, and pull-ups as well. Try to run around the block as much as you can. In the first 2 weeks, I suspect you to be running around the block up to a mile. That'll increase your muscles in a better way for when you start Martial Arts Class tomorrow. Focus hard in Martial Arts boy. I don't know any wizards or witches, who have learned Martial Arts, but I know when you learn it, you'll take your enemies by surprised when they think you have no wand and are just useless."

Harry nodded while Moody continued.

"Another thing I will be teaching you is apparition….."

Harry interrupted the Ex-Auror.

"Apparition, I can't. It's illegal for one. From what I learned from Hermione, the Ministry has a magical sensor that detects students who are under-age and shouldn't be apparating." Harry said with a confused look."

Moody laughed.

"Foolish boy, what have they been teaching you at Hogwarts? There is another way in apparating Potter. It's just harder. However, knowing you, I know you can do it. As you know, most wizards and witches need their wands to apparate correct? It's called Wand-apparition."

Seeing Harry's nod, he continued.

"You'll be learning how to apparate wandlessly and with a wand but first let me solve this little problem of yours concerning underage magic now give ne your wand Lad."

Harry handed his wand to Mad-eye Moody without any complaint but watched carefully in an attempt to see what he was going to do with it.

"Tego texi tectum ex Magia astomini Deprehensio. Well that should remove any detection of magic done from this wand by the ministry" Moody said he watched a reddish mist rise from the wand and disappeared.

"Did you just do what I think you just did Professor Moody?" Harry asked wide-eyed in disbelief.

"Don't worry about under-age now lad, anyway you will tell this to nobody do you hear me Potter? _'Seeing Harry Promise him, he continued'_ I will advise you though do not use magic in your bedroom because Albus has got magic detectors in your room and he will know if you use magic in that god-forsaken bedroom of yours. I'll recommend that you either move to the attic or basement if you want to practice magic." Moody warned as his magical eye looked around for any signs of Order members.

"Thanks Professor." Harry articulated as he received his wand from the retired auror.

"No problem Lad, just don't tell anyone EVEN if they are your best friends I'll tell you why the next time I come." Moody drawled before apparating away with a soft pop living a bewildered Harry behind.


	2. Training & Revelations

**Disclaimer:** I do not Own Harry Potter blah blah blah with the exception of characters. Anyway please read & review.

**Chapter Two**

**Training & Revelations**

The next day when Harry woke up around 5:00 in the morning, he was excited as hell. Before he went to sleep last night, he had stayed up for the majority of the night thinking on what Mad-eye Moody had told him, it looked like things were happening at the Headquarters and he had no idea what it was. Perhaps Moody might be able to tell him on what was happening at the wizarding world and at the Headquarters.

For once in his short life Harry was glad that someone was doing his best to try and help him. Remembering Moody's advice on the importance of training, Harry shuffled himself to the bathroom where he washed his face before heading out to the garden. As soon as he opened the front door, he shivered slightly as the cold air made contact with his body. Knowing that he had two good hours before Aunt Petunia woke, Harry started his morning to be rituals (Running then followed up by working out using Dudley's workout sets). As soon as he was done with training Harry dragged himself slowly to the bathroom where he took a cold shower and quickly made his way to his bedroom….err... Dudleys second bedroom.

Picking one of the books given by the Veteran auror he started to peruse thru it. Not for long he was immersed in his book until a yell broke him out of his reading. Making his way to the kitchen, he helped his aunt prepare the breakfast. Not long after that Vernon entered the kitchen and complimented Petunia on 'her' wonderful cooking while at the same time ignoring Harry's presence.

Wolfing down the meager breakfast given by the Dursley's, he quickly made his way to the attic where he was greeted with the presence of dust causing him to start sneezing. With a flick of his wand all the dust disappeared and all that was left were some trunks that belonged to the Dursley's.

Going thru the trunks he found some of Dudley's clothes which were Harry's size and seemed to be fairly new. Scoffing at the Dursley's extravagancy he picked up the clothes and went to his room. Stuffing the clothes in his trunk, Harry settled on his bed and continued reading thee book left by Moody.

**Meanwhile….**

A meeting was taking place at the Headquarters of the Order of Phoenix. The meeting was initiation of the latest members of the Order. It seemed that the Great leader of the Light 'Dumbledore' had taken it into his mind that 'The Order' should train some of the DA members so as to be able to help at Hogwarts should trouble arise.

These DA members chosen were among Harry's closest friends thus they might be able to prevent Harry from finding trouble and also protect him. These members were; Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot. These were to be initiated into the Order and to be known as The Junior Order Members. They were to keep an eye on Harry Potter and to report on anything unusual he does.

All this had occurred after Mrs. Weasley had cornered Dumbledore at the Orders HQ kitchen and demanded protection for her family since they associated with Potter so much. Dumbledore had to endure a whole hour of Mrs. Weasley's tyrant on how they put their lives at risk blah blah …. On top of it Moody had been Sniggering at Dumbledore's predicament the whole time and did nothing to help him.

Once Molly aka Mrs. Weasley had finished her ranting she left the kitchen satisfied that she had made her point clear. Wiping the saliva covered on his face from Molly's ranting, Dumbledore rubbed his temples tiredly as he felt the sure signs of a headache starting. Calling for Remus, he told him to tell the good news to the children that they would be joining the order and they would begin training on Dueling, Sleuth, advance Transfiguration, Charms and if possible animagus training. Obliging the headmasters command Remus went upstairs to tell the news to the children. All the time while he was talking to Remus, Dumbledore failed to notice the scowl etched on Moody's face.

Entering the children's room Remus gagged in disgust as he saw Ron's mouth covering half the face of Hermione in what he thought was supposed to be a French kiss. Clearing his throat loudly the two teens separated while blushing profusely. "Professor, well we were just um well you see um she had something on her nose." Ron finished lamely.

"I can see that Ron, anyway I've got some good news for you guys; Dumbledore has decided to let you guys join the order with several others you are going to be trained for the rest of the summer by the Order. You'll probably focus on dueling and the animagus transformation. The point of this will be to teach you to protect yourselves and those around; you should you ever find yourself in a situation like that of the Ministry of Magic. You will learn the most advanced curses and hexes some well beyond 7th year level and shield charms the likes of which we hope will rival those of the best aurors. Your defense skills will rival that of Harry's, for he can defend dark magic better than any of you and lastly you will learn to keep Harry out of trouble and report each and everything he does to either the Order Members or Dumbledore . You may want to give this news to the rest of the JOM's." Remus said before leaving the room.

That may be the hardest thing to do since it seems that he goes looking for it and it looks for him in return." Hermione always the perceptive one commented dryly,

"No at least not for now and I doubt that he ever will, I really think that by the end of the summer you may very well out do Harry in every form of magic." Remus said with a small smile on his face. Ron, on the other hand, had a look of pure glee on his face; he was really looking forward to being better than Harry at something. He wasn't one to enjoy the shadows. _Finally he'll see what it's like to be second best__, he thought._

**Privet Drive**

Mad-eye Moody apparated right in to Harry's room, he was pleased to see the boy's quick reflexes when he pointed his wand at him. "Good reflexes lad, don't forget CONSTANT VIGILANCE! I see you are reading the books I gave you." Moody growled

Seeing Harry relax a little bit, he continued "Well have you decided where you want to practice your magic in this God forsaken house?"

"I've decided to use the attic because no one goes there at all." Harry answered as he looked outside for any other Order members. "Well what are you waiting for Potter? Lead on I don't have much time here. I've got something's to do for the old man." Moody grumbled as his magical eye swiveled in its socket.

Leading the paranoid auror to the attic Harry watched in wonder as he expanded and enlarged the attic and at the same time creating a kitchen and a toilet to make it look like a flat. Look at his work the veteran auror nodded to himself in satisfaction.

"You really have got to teach me that. So are we going to move my things from the other room?" Harry asked as he looked at the newly transfigured room in happiness.

"No lad, it would be better if you just moved the books that you need since this will be the area where you will be able to use magic without Dumbledore knowing or detecting any magic. As for the trunk and other things I will suggest that you leave them in the other room for the sake of appearance for the other Order members. Anyway the reason I came here is to give you something that once belonged to your Grandfather, Charles Potter. God bless his soul; anyway here back in the days he lent me something which I think it is time I returned it to you as the only Potter left." Moody replied as he removed a package that was wrapped up and handed it to Harry.

Eagerly Harry tore the package and he saw a cloak that looked his invisibility cloak. "This looks a lot like my invisibility cloak." Harry exclaimed.

"It looks similar because they are made from the same material, except this one is a battle robe. Basically all you have to do is concentrate on becoming invisible or visible, and you do. The robes will protect you from just about any curse too, besides the Unforgivables and other darker dangerous curses, they can also take any form and color you wish, but it takes extra concentration. For example, the cloak could become a full muggle outfit with the same properties as in normal form, except that to keep it up, it feeds off your magic and takes intense concentration, though with your magic level it shouldn't be hard for you to keep it up at all times. Another thing the robe is self-cleaning so it doesn't need to be washed." Moody said

"Neat, I think I'll take to wearing this as my normal clothing." Harry said.

"I don't think these cloaks are available anymore so I'd take care of it more carefully to avoid it in falling to the wrong hands, if you know what I mean. Let me just put some finishing touches in this room." Moody growled as he conjured a four poster bed, a table and a chair. Then he conjured a dueling platform with two magically programmed dummies. After doing that he then muttered something under his breath and waved his wand in a circular motion before the room glowed for a moment indicating that he had put up an impenetrable shield to prevent the walls from being damaged by spells.

With that he turned to Harry and said "Don't worry Potter; just continue practicing and I'll come back to you once I'm finished with the order business." With that he left with a soft pop leaving behind a very happy Harry.

With a smirk on his face Harry recalled back to the day when Dumblecock had decided to reveal the prophecy to him. Right after leaving the Headmasters office Harry went to the room of requirement and had asked the room for books on Occlumency, Legilimency, Discovering your abilities, The Art of Grey magic, Mages & Sorcerers _by Merlin_, Mind Arts _by Grindelwald, _Wand &Spell crafting, Warding, Beginners to Advance Ancient Runes, The Art of Wandless Magic _by Godric Gryffindor,_ The Art of Arithmetic's, Household Charms & Transfiguration and lastly Magical Transportations _by Merlin._

Harry couldn't help but grin at the thought that some of the bookscouldbecomingfrom Dumbledore's personal library or even Hogwarts Restricted Section. To top it all Harry never told his friends about the books from the ROR and the fact that he had managed to sneak them out of Hogwarts, he couldn't help but smile in anticipation at the thought of reading the books.

A week had passed since Moody transfigured the attic into a flat and a training area; still there was no sign of him. Harry had taken Moody's advice to heart and he had taken to running every morning and working out using Dudley's machine.

On the third Harry had written his usual letter to the Order stating that _he was fine and nothing to worry._ It was a shocker to Harry the next day when he got a visit from Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall Bill Weasley, Tonks, Kingsley, Remus Lupin and Snape. It seemed Dumbledore had deemed it unsafe for him to be more than three blocks away from his house, so they had put up some wards that would alert Dumbledore and the Order.

To say that Harry was furious was an understatement, when Snape had started insulting his dead godfather Harry had punched him on the nose shattering it completely and then spat on Dumbledore's feet before telling the Order to not expect any more letters from him before storming back to the house leaving behind a stunned group.

Since that day some of the Order members tried to make Harry right to the order after every three days but Harry had refused to do that and he had even resorted to throwing them out of the house making Vernon glow with pride at the way he had chased away the freaks and had even acted more civil towards him.

HarrH

**At the Order's HQ**

Dumbledore sat in his chair at the Orders HQ's and surveyed the members of the Order. The junior Order members (JOM) had started training a couple of days ago with the help of auror Tonks, Kingsley, Ray and Johnson. He had tried to ask the paranoid former auror aka Mad-eye Moody to help train the children but he had flatly refused stating that he had no time for impudent brats. But the upside of that he had managed to get Remus to aid the JOM in DADA somehow Severus had refused stating that he'd rather take the Dark Lord's Crucio's than waste his time teaching impudent brats during the holidays.

He was slightly shocked by Harry's behavior when they had gone to put up some more wards. He could understand that Harry was slightly angered by that decision but he couldn't fathom why he broke Snape's nose and to top it all he spat at his feet. He was slightly worried that with the behavior of Harry towards the Order members and something had to be done…..perhaps…..

_**Flashback**_

Recently he had received some very disturbing news from Gringots; the news was that Sirius Black had left behind a will bequeathing everything to his godson making him the heir of the Black family. But Dumbledore was sure that Sirius might have even left behind instructions for his godson to be emancipated making him officially an adult in both Wizarding and Muggle World. It frustrated Dumbledore to no end that he had no way of stopping the will from being read but he had taken liberty of putting Mail Diversion Wards on Potter's owl and around his house. This ward directed all mails sent to Potter are directed to Dumbledore where he could check them and if he deemed them harmless he would send them to Potter. This was all for the 'GREATER GOOD' and he didn't see any harm in that.

Still Dumbledore wasn't the greatest wizard since Merlin for nothing, he already had a backup plan incase Harry Potter became aware that Sirius had left him a will. The first Backup plan was to convince Harry to allow Remus to be his Guardian, which might not be difficult to do that since he was the last living member of the infamous Marauder and last connection to his parents Harry had. The second Backup plan was to make Harry's best friends write to Harry and ask him to tell them of what he was planning on doing and what did Sirius's will state.

Clearing his throat he shot sparks in the air using his wand to gain the attention of the Order members. "I requested that Harry's friends to please try and send letters to him and ask him try to make him open up to you guys. Be as discreet as you can and try to make it sound like you really want to know. It is urgent. If Sirius, emancipates Harry it would be a big problem for us. I need you to find out if Harry has any idea regarding Sirius's will. Can you all do this?" Dumbledore asked looking pointed at Hermione and Ron who were Harry 'closet' friends.

Ron puffing out his chest and trying to look important nodded ''Yes sir!''

Hermione on the hand, didn't look to sure, but she said softly ''Yes sir.''

"Good, the junior members are all dismissed for now." Dumbledore said as he peered at the JOM's through his half-moon glasses.

As soon as the JOM's were gone the adult continued into the more serious matters.

"Now… Tracy and Daniel… you were on watch. Did you see Harry step out or anything remotely out of normalcy?" Dumbledore asked.

Daniel and Tracy gave each other a look and one of them spoke.

"Well…" Here Tracy looked unsure of what to say. "It was the same as usual. His Uncle was yelling and complaining as usual, his Aunt peering out through the window every now and then apart from that we didn't notice anything different other than him running around the block as usual in the early mornings."

"Nothing unusual?" Dumbledore asked again.

They both shook their heads.

"I see. You have to make sure he stays within three blocks of the house." Dumbledore said.

"Trouble seems to find the boy and we must prepare him for it. We will only hurt him more if we let him waste away his summer," Dumbledore continued.

"You got that right. I still don't know why this meeting is about Potter after what he deed to me when we went to put up the wards. Clearly we shouldn't evenbotherwithhimsincehedoesn't care about his safety." Severus sneered as he glared at the werewolf.

"We don't have to train him exactly." Remus said ignoring Snape's remark.

"What do you mean?" a perplexed Dumbledore asked.

"Well he always seems to do things with others, there's always Ron and Hermione we could train them to be guards for him, besides Harry can defend himself against the Deatheaters unlike his friends." Remus said with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"I fear that that will only cause more problems, young Mr. Weasley and Miss. Granger both have a thirst to prove themselves should Harry find out, I fear we will all incur Harry Potter's wrath and lose his trust forever." Dumbledore said softly.

"If Potter can not master the simplest technique of clearing his mind, I don't see any reason of fearing the impotent's wrath or even bother in training him." Snape spat.

_Hadn't Ron and Hermione been a couple since before the end of the school year?_ Remus thought to himself. "They have been a couple since before school ended I doubt that it will be of great concern to Harry. Besides I think we should let the junior member's prove themselves and I'm sure they will do well." Remus said.

Dumbledore continued almost as if he didn't want to say it but had to, "I supposed we will have to, though I don't like the idea it is the best we have at the moment. The junior members shall begin there training as soon as possible. I hope that in the future should Mr. Potter be in trouble I'm sure his friends will help him out. For now we should just give Harry sometime to himself to grieve"

"I believe you have some news to give to the junior members, Remus." Dumbledore said as his eyes Twinkled.

"Meeting adjourned, until next time." Dumbledore dismissed the meeting before flooing to his office.

Remus left the meeting room and headed upstairs to find the children and give them the good news.

_**End of Flashback**_

Harry felt stupid that he never looked up on reading on Occlumency in the library. The way the book explained about Occlumency, it was completely different then what Snape had 'taught' him. It had nothing to do with 'Clear your mind' and then use Legilimency. This was another thing that made Harry hate Snape.

Since he had been confined Harry had taken to running around the three block area until he could no longer run anymore where he would retreat home and do more workouts. Currently he was trying to meditate but to know avail he couldn't get his mind to focus. From what Harry understood, in Occlumency, the basics in defending the mind were meditation, so Harry knew it was going to be helpful if he learned how meditate.

When Moody apparated into Harry's new room, he had a slight grin on his scarred face as he saw Potter sitting cross-legged on the floor trying to meditate by the looks of things he could see that he was unsuccessfully.

Smirking slightly he threw a friendly electric shock at him.

Harry yelped in pain and had his wand out in a flash with his pocket knife ready on the other hand and waiting.

Moody smirked.

"That got you up didn't it?"

Harry gave a frown and murmured up sleepy.

"Psychotic old man…" Harry murmured.

Moody laughed.

"I take that as a compliment. Now, get up lad, we're going to start your training but first I've got some bad news for you."

"Potter, what am about to tell you, you did not hear it from me. Anyway Dumbledore has inducted your friends into the Order under the pretence of them being Junior Order Members. Their main job is to watch over you and report whatever you do to the Headmaster and the Order Members. Also they are to help you should you get into any trouble." Moody grumbled.

Harry was finding it hard to keep his emotions in a tight leash; with great difficult he gritted his teeth, narrowed his eyes at Moody and asked in a low dangerous voice "Can you tell me their names?"

Moody was surprised to see Potter maintain his temper perhaps there was still hope for this lad. "The two youngest Weasley's, Granger, Longbottom, Bones, Abbot and Lovegood. They have also started training with the help of some aurors and Remus Lupin and also they will be taught some advance Transfiguration and Charms. Minerva McGonagall will also be teaching them or will try to train them in animagus transformation." For once Moody was afraid that he said too much as he saw Potter's face flush red in anger and his eyes started glowing eerily green, a faint whitish aura had surrounded him and his hair moved slightly revealing his lightning scar. He moved away from him afraid of his out bust and whatever he might unleash.

"Calm down for God's sake before you blow this room apart Potter. If this is how you will be acting I think it would be better if I said nothing concerning the Order the next time I come." Moody growled. He was slightly relieved as he saw Potter take deep breaths and calming himself down making his aura disappear and his eyes stop glowing.

Smiling Sheepishly at Moody, Harry apologized, "Sorry for that Moody I was kind of shocked and angry to hear those news."

"That's alright Potter just try to control your emotions before you do anything stupid anyway I wasn't done yet. This idea of training your so-called friends was brought up by none other than Remus Lupin himself."

"What!" Harry exclaimed. "That's not true, Remus would never do that!"

"You got his friend killed a month ago, so you can't blame him if he distances himself away from you and tries to protect the other people near him from getting killed." Moody snapped at Harry.

Harry looked downcast for a moment before snapping out of it and asked, "What about Dumbledore? What did he say?"

"Ah, Albus had suggested on training you first before Remus managed to convince him to train the others that were near you." Moody drawled in disapproval.

"That doesn't mean I'll still forgive him for hiding the prophecy about me, from me. And making me take Occlumency lessons with the Greasy-haired bastard." Harry muttered under his breath but Moody had managed to catch every word he had said.

"Now let's focus on your training. When I came in I saw you trying to meditate so how did you fare?" Moody asked as he moved towards the platform.

"Well I did try to meditate but I couldn't seem to focus out some thoughts as they seemed to pop every time and breaking up my concentration."

Mad-eye Moody turned back to face harry and said, "That's understandable, well lets try a different tactic now." He conjured a fireplace and cast the Incendio, starting a fire before transfiguring a chair and motioned for Harry to come and sit on the chair facing the fireplace.

As soon as Harry sat down, Moody started to explain to Harry on what to do. "Now Potter I want you to focus you attention to that fire. Tune out everything, including your thoughts and stare at the fire only. I'd like to see for how long you'd be able to meditate before breaking your attention. Begin Now!" Moody barked.

Taking a deep breath, Harry focused on total darkness with the fire in the middle.

Meanwhile Moody was lost in his own thoughts on what he had seen when Potter had become angry. It seemed the boy was unconscious of the aura he had been emitting when he was angry. He could tell that the boy was going to be powerful but with the right training. Perhaps he should contact a certain someone….. Not for now he would wait until on his 16th birthday to see if he would undergo a certain something. It would seem that the Prophecy we were guarding must be concerning Potter and The Dark Lord. Hmm….. This makes things even more interesting.

Ten minutes had passed until Harry came out of meditation looking a lot more relaxed and calm.

"Good Potter Ten minutes for your second try is not that bad, now I want you to meditate using the fire everyday and also when you go to sleep. With time you will become more proficient and you won't need the fire to help you in meditation and you will also be able to meditate much longer. Once you become proficient in meditating we will start in Occlumency then legilimency. For now get you skinny ass over here and expand your knowledge in spells." Moody barked.

Harry scrambled quickly towards Moody, who was standing on the dueling platform.

"Now, I want to make one thing clear before we begin. You should know that there is no such thing as Dark Magic and light Magic but the one thing that you should know is the intent on the one using magic. Both Light and Dark magic can kill someone, the only difference between Light and Dark magic is that; Dark magic can corrupt someone's mind if you are to dependant on them unlike Light magic. Too much dependant on Dark magic and dark rituals can lead to disfiguration of facial and physical features; a good example is Voldemort with his snake like face." Moody Lectured as he stomped back and forth before turning to face Harry with his magical eye boring into him.

"Now I would like to teach you some spells that can help should you when you find your self in a spot of trouble. This is the same spell used by Albus in the DOM against Voldemort. The incantation of this spell is _Flagellum Aestus. _This is performed by flicking your wand on the left side, swish it on the right side and lastly jab it forward." Moody continued.

"Now watch how I do it then you will give it a try. _Flagellum Aestus!_" Mad-eye Moody intoned before producing a bright glowing fire whip. "Now give it a try Potter."

Harry readied himself and then flicked his wand to the left, swished it to the right and then jabbed it forward and then firmly said, ". _Flagellum Aestus!" _He managed to produce a weak fire whip which lasted for about five seconds.

"Not bad for a first try Potter, you should try to concentrate more on the fire whip and put more power in to it. Now let us try this again."

The rest of the day was spent practicing the new spell, by the end of the day Harry had mastered the spell but not in the same level as Moody had.

"Good work Potter. Now don't forget to meditate before going to sleep. Tomorrow we will continue training." Moody said before apparating away.

Miles away a raven haired, blue eyed girl was currently writing her third letter after the second letter returned with the owl after it failed to reach the intended recipient.

**Next Chapter:**** The Letter**

_Dear Harry,_

_For years now I've wanted to talk you but I've never had much courage to confront you. We never really talked much at Hogwarts but we have sat together occasionally in Potion classes… _


	3. The Letter

**Chapter Three**

**The Letter**

_Dear Harry,_

_For years now I've wanted to talk you but I've never had much courage to confront you. We never really talked much at Hogwarts but we have sat together occasionally in Potion classes. To answer you unasked question; I do not belong to the same house as you do._

_In my house there are prejudices, ridicules and even punishment should one of our own people get caught communicating with a Gryffindor and just not any other Gryffindor but The-Golden-Boy. You see I am from Slytherin house, please don't stop reading and let me explain myself first._

_Your perceptions of those in Slytherin have been influenced by many different people, but I hope that you can look past that and see me for who I am and not judge me by where I am. You know that not all of his followers have been from Slytherin. __I can't stand all the pureblood crap that is spewed constantly, and I spend almost all my time studying__ and keeping goons like Malfoy, Nott and other hyenas away from me._

_I know that you have had it the worst from the Slytherin house through the years due to the jeers, ridicules, attacks and even insults thrown at you by the some of the Slytherin students.__ For the past four years I've watched you, and found you to be extremely brave and loyal to your friends. There is one thing that has been haunting me for the past four years I couldn't help but notice that the clothes that you wear were umm… in a poor condition and knowing the Potter's they were well off I am surprised that you wear __such clothes.__ I do wonder why your friends are not concerned about your appearance not that it should concern me. _

_Anyway here I am rambling on and on about your personal appearance but there is one that I have noticed since the end of the fourth year and that is the sadness in your eyes. I don't know if your friends even notice it._

_When I was a little girl, my mother would tell me stories about you (The-boy-who-lived) and like every girl my age, I dreamt of one day being Mrs. Harry Potter. It was and still is every girls dream to be married to Harry Potter (The-boy-who-lived)._

_What saddened me was the fact that no one knew the real Harry Potter until you came to Hogwarts. No one had heard from you, and no one knew what happened to you. By this time, age eleven, I had gotten over my crush on The-Boy-Who-Lived. Sure, I still harbor a bit of one, but what 11 year old girl didn't? At least I wasn't like some girls who still dreamed of marrying The-Boy-Who-Lived._

_For five years I have watched you escape from one life threatening situation to another. Each year you had to fight for your survival, sometimes I even wondered why this only happened to you and why the teachers did nothing to help you. _

_Anyway, I'm just rambling on and on. So, I've come up with an idea. If you are interested we can write back and forth, but I will not tell you my name. I want you to get to know the real me, and I'm afraid that once you know who I am, you may not want to talk to me. I'd also like to know the real Harry and not The-Boy-Who-Lived._

_I don't really know why I'm writing to you. I don't expect you to write back, but it would be nice. I think that you might like someone to talk to as well. I hope that you are having a good summer despite the debacles that you encountered at the Department of Ministries._

**PS:**_ This is the third owl that trying to send this letter to you, the last two letters have failed to reach you afte_r _my owl failed to locate you. Anyway I'd like to tell you that if you'd want to know more about the Potter's you can just owl me and I will explain there history to you. As a pureblood I've been taught the wizarding customs and also learning more about the ancient families. So I do know a thing or two about the Potter's that you might want to know._

**DGg**

As soon as she was finished composing her letter, she reread it twice to make sure there were no mistakes. As soon as she sealed it, she went down downstairs to look for her mother. As soon as she saw her in the kitchen, she rushed in and asked her "Mom, I've been trying to send this letter to someone but the owls have failed to locate the recipient of this letter. Do you know any other way that I can send this letter Mom?" Daphne asked breathlessly.

"Hmm… looks like you friend is in a heavily warded area honey. Perhaps you can use a house-elf dear. I am sure they can easily by pass the wards and pop in at your friend's house." Daphne's Mom replied as she smiled at her daughter with a knowing smile. Daphne was a carbon copy of her mother in every physical aspect but both with different attitudes.

"So Daphne, do you mind telling me who your recipient is?" Ophelia Greengrass (Daphne's Mom) asked her daughter coyly.

A slight blush tinged Daphne's face before she turned away from her mother and mumbled, "No One Mom."

A sudden pop in the kitchen scared the living daylights out of both women as an odd house elf appeared. Regaining composure, Ophelia Greengrass straightened herself and questioned the odd looking house elf. "Can I help you?"

"No missus. Dobby is here because Harry Potter's Missus; has Harry Potter's letter." Dobby squeaked as it pulled its ears tightly.

Ophelia's eyebrow was raised up to her hairline as she tried to piece things together "A letter for Harry Potter? Is this true Daphne?" Ophelia asked her daughter. She got her answer when Daphne started blushing profusely and finding the wall in front of her to be interesting all of a sudden.

Composing herself quickly Daphne asked the weird house elf in front of her, "Are you bonded to Harry by any chance?"

"Dobby has bonded himself to Harry Potter Sir, the Greatest Wizard ever, after he helped free poor Dobby from previous family."

"So technically you bonded yourself to Harry right after you were freed and he doesn't know it yet." Ophelia asked Dobby.

Dobby nodded his head while pulling on his ears.

"Well Daphne I think you should give the letter to the house elf. I need to talk with you." Ophelia said while her eyes twinkled with mirth and mischief.

As soon as Dobby was given the letter he disappeared with a small pop living behind a nervous young girl dreading what her mother wanted to talk with her about.

"Daphne dear, are you sure you want to get close to Potter? After all he is the number one target on the Dark Lord's hit list and not only that he has got a lot of enemies after his blood in the Slytherin house which could be dangerous to you should they find out that you two are together." Ophelia said concerned marring her pretty face.

A determined look crossed Daphne's face as she stared at her mother straight in the eye and said, "Mom I have to do this, I really don't care what the other people think. I should have approached him years ago when I saw him but I was afraid to do that. Besides with the Dark Lord in the open he will need all the support he can get."

Ophelia couldn't have been prouder of her daughter, Daphne might not know it yet but Ophelia could tell that her beautiful daughter was smitten with the enigmatic Harry Potter. With a smile on her face she hugged her daughter and whispered in her ear, "Just promise me you will be careful sweetheart, these are dangerous times. I also think it would be good for us to have an alliance with the House of Potter. I'd also like to meet your boyfriend, Harry Potter so I can grant him permission to court my beautiful daughter." She finished with a chuckle.

"Mum!" Daphne cried in embarrassment.

**(((o)))**

**Meanwhile**

Harry was currently in the attic practicing some spells that he had read from book '_The Art of Grey magic'. _He had been practicing some pretty nasty spells such as_ Spiculum, tridens,_ _perfringo and flagellum aestus._ For the fire whip taught by Moody, Harry had managed to produce it quickly with fair power but he still struggled in tryingto concentrate on the fire whip and for that whenever he lost his concentration the fire whip would go off. As for the others to spell Harry had no problem in performing them since the basic behind them was simple and all they needed for them to be performed perfectly was raw power and intent. Harry had even tried the spells on the magical dummies and they were a nasty piece of work. He couldn't wait to try them to the Death Eaters and give them a taste of their own medicine.

A sudden pop in his room broke Harry from his slumber; he was surprised to see Dobby in front of him covered in socks and hats from the top to the bottom. He noted with disapproval that all the clothes he wore were made by Hermione apparently Dobby still had the whole task of cleaning the Gryffindor common room to himself.

"Hello Dobby, What brings you here?" Harry asked as he eyed the little creature in front of him.

"Harry Potter Sir, poor Dobby would like to work for The Great Harry Potter." Dobby practically shouted as he hugged Harry's legs.

"What? Dobby are you sure about this? Don't you want to work for Hogwarts anymore?" Harry asked.

"Dobby is sure Harry Potter Sir. Poor Dobby has bonded with Harry Potter Sir since he helped poor Dobby from the bad people."

Mouth agape Harry composed himself before he continued, "So what brings you here Dobby?"

"I is bringing Harry Potter's Letter from Harry Potter's Missus." Dobby said with a little bow before producing a letter and handed it to Harry.

"Err…Thanks Dobby. That was very kind of you." Harry said as he took the letter from Dobby.

Dobby beamed from happiness from hearing Harry praise him, "Harry Potter Sir is too kind. I is leaving now." Before he popped away leaving Harry behind with a letter addressed to him by a raven haired girl.

Suddenly realization hit him had as he recalled what Dobby had said. "Harry Potter's Missus? Who the hell is that? Hmm… probably Hermione may be." Harry mumbled to himself.

Excusing himself from his intense workout he sat at his bed and opened the letter addressed to him in elegant writing. As soon as he was done reading the letter, Harry was confused. Why would a Slytherin write to him? Not only that it seemed that, the mysterious writer wanted to get the chance to know him better.

Harry Potter re-read the letter from the anonymous sender for the fifteenth time. All the while his mind was weighing whether or not to reply. Having a new friend would be quite nice, but a Slytherin friend…of that he wasn't sure. It could be a huge trick. After all there was bad blood between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Yet, the letter seemed sincere.

He had come with options on which Slytherin would have the initials as 'DGg' and he had come up with a conclusion that it could only be Daphne Greengrass. He had racked up his brain for any information that he could find about her and he had only come up with the information that she was a rather attractive Slytherin girl in fact she was one of the most beautiful and desirable girl in his year with dark hair and never hanged around Malfoy and his lackeys. He could also recall back to his fourth year when the majority of Slytherins wore the 'Potter Stinks Badge' he never saw Daphne and a couple of other Slytherins wear the badges. Rubbing his eyes tiredly he folded the letter and kept it on the table before moving to the fireplace and start meditating.

Twenty minutes later a much refreshed Harry Potter had made his decision concerning his letter. Harry was sure now of who had sent the letter, but he was surprised too. Curious as to why she had written, Harry grabbed a pen, a notebook and began writing. As soon as he was done he called out for Dobby since he couldn't use his owl Hedwig because Tumblecock had her confined at the HQ due to the danger of her being recognized.

"Dobby!"

There was a little pop, and there stood Dobby the house elf, looking quite comical in mismatched socks and a knitted stocking cap.

"Dobby is so happy to be seeing the great Harry Potter again." The little elf squeaked.

"It's good to see you as well Dobby. Can you do me a favor? Can you take this letter and get it to Daphne Greengrass? Don't wake her up if she's sleeping, but just make sure that she gets it."

"Of course it will be no trouble to take Harry Potter's letter to Harry Potter's missus."

"Thank you Dobby. I really do appreciate it."

Dobby disappeared again, and Harry was suddenly filled with anxiety about how Dobby might get the letter to Daphne. Hopefully he wouldn't scare her, but one never knew where Dobby was concerned.

A soft echoed in the attic as Moody appeared looking disgruntled. "Okay Potter, Today we will continue with dueling lessons and we will then move on to apparating. Move it now before I wipe this flow with your skinny ass." Moody Barked.

Standing up from his table, Harry moved cautiously towards Moody before asking him if he was alright.

"The Manipulating old man tried to persuade me in to teaching the so called friends of yours." Moody grumbled as his magical eye moved so fast in its socket indicating the frustration he was feeling.

"Oh, so what did you tell him?" Harry pressed on.

"I threatened to hex his bits of until he wouldn't be able to shag Minerva anymore." Moody Said with a predatory smile on his scarred face.

Screwing up his face in disgust, Harry gagged, "Eww… Did you have to say that Moody? That is so gross!"

With that Moody began to tutor his student with simpler and friendly spells such as adrado, peruro, blaesus, and pervagor sopio. After that Moody started explaining the basics of apparating to Harry, so that he could understand the concept of apparating.

**Earlier That Day….**

Dumbledore sighed for the umpteenth time as he thought of his decisions concerning Harry Potter. He truly was concerned for the safety of Harry Potter; after all he was the only one that could defeat Tom.

Taking a lemon drop from his bowl he sucked on it as he thought of his next move. Dumbledore had been shocked three years ago when Harry had brought Tom's diary from the Chamber of Secrets. He had been horrified and shocked when he discovered that Tom might have created a Horcrux so that he could immortal. But recent events in the DOM debacles had put a stop to Dumbledore's plan when his suspicions were confirmed that Harry's scar was indeed a Horcrux.

Sighing loudly he leaned back into his chair as the chair shifted slightly to make him more comfortable. Looking at his faithful companion, he said what was in his chest for quite sometime. "Am afraid the boy must die Fawkes, Tom will be alive as long as Harry Potter lives. This can not be allowed Fawkes; we have to setup a meeting between Tom and Harry as soon as possible where one has to die one way or another." Fawkes trilled sadly in an attempt to soothe his old friend.

Standing up from his chair he grabbed some floo and stepped into the fireplace and threw the floo powder and called out loudly, "Madam Bones Office." Stepping calmly out of the fireplace, he chuckled slightly as he spied Madam Bones wand pointed at him. "You can put that wand away Amelia."

"How can I help you Albus?" Amelia asked as she welcomed Dumbledore to a nearby seat.

"Perhaps I can tempt you with a Lemon Drop Amelia?" Seeing her stern look he continued. "I am here because I am concerned about your safety Amelia."

"What? I can assure you Albus my wards are Stronger than ever since I just had them upgraded a couple of days ago." Amelia puffed her chest proudly.

Sighing loudly and putting on his grandfatherly face and peered at her through his half-moon glasses. "I can assure you Amelia; Voldemort will have no trouble getting past them. I was going to suggest that you cast a Fidelius Charm at your house for niece's safety. Voldemort will not stop until he eliminates you. With Fudge on the brink of loosing his position as the Minister of Magic, you are seen as the only person that is capable of leading the fight against the Dark Wizards and replacing Fudge. So I implore with you Amelia consider my offer. Now onto other matters…"

Dumbledore left the meeting later with a smile on his face and with a bounce in his steps. He couldn't help but admire himself for convincing Amelia to bend to his demands…concerns.

**Greengrass Manor**

Daphne woke up in the morning to find a letter on her desk she could only assume that it was her mother who had kept it there..or… the eccentric house elf belonging to Harry. Sitting up quickly she ran to her to the bathroom allocated in her room and washed her face before rushing back to her bedroom and started reading the letter which was written in Scrawny letters.

_Daphne,_

_I appreciate you wanting to be a friend. I would never decline a new friend, however I must express my concern that this is some kind of prank. However, I will give it a chance._

_To say I was surprised to receive a letter from you would be a bit of an understatement. As you said, we've never really talked outside of classes that we share, and even that hasn't been much. Also, what would people say if they saw a Gryffindor and a Slytherin talking? It would be the end of the world! Not only that __a Slytherin taking a risk in trying to be my friend. It does say a lot about you. Any one who would be willing to risk inner house ridicule is worth their weight and more in gold. Trying to befriend The Gryffindor Golden Boy, that is almost a Gryffindor's action._

_But, because we've never talked, I don't really know anything about you except for what I have seen at school. I've seen that you don't normally hang around with Pansy and Draco and their crowd. I think I've seen you with the other girl in our year... Tracy, I think...and she's a lot like you with who she hangs around with. _

_As for my perceptions of Slytherins, well, I think everyone knows that I don't like Draco and his bunch. As for the rest, well, I don't know. The children of Death Eaters who want to follow in their parent's footsteps... I don't think I'd like them much either. Other than that, I'm a lot less biased then I was when I was eleven and just sorted._

_That being said, I would like to get to know you better and would like it if you would write back. I learned more about you and also what's happening in the wizarding world from your letter than I have from my friends who seem to have forgotten to write me._

_It's good to know that someone has at least gotten over their crush over The-Boy-Who-Lived and instead see me as Harry Potter. Hoping learn more about you and as well hear from you._

**PS:** _I'd really appreciate it if you could tell me more about__the__Potter's family from History. I really don't know anything about my family apart a couple of things concerning my parents, thanks to Dumbledore._

_Hoping to hear from you soon,_

_HP (The-Boy-Who-Lived, The Gryffindor Golden Boy, The Chosen One)_

Daphne couldn't help but smile after reading the letter. She was really surprised that Harry had written to her, she had expected him to ignore her letter. After rereading the letter for the second time she grabbed a parchment and a quill before going downstairs.

**(((o)))**

During Harry's first month of training, he was making a huge improvement in everything he did over the summer so far. His body had undergone some changes removing him from the skinny and scrawny side.

His wandless-apparition training was going well. He was able to apparate in 1/3 chances. Moody of course had forbidden him from apparating out of Surrey because the wards at Surrey would alert Dumbledore and the entire Order of the Phoenix should he leave the wards.

Harry had learned Occlumency to a certain extent with the help of Moody. He was probably an average Occlumence now; as an average Occlumence, he was good enough to prevent Voldemort from sending fake images and bullshit. He would of course still feel slight pain and feel Voldemort's emotions whenever the Dark Lord was feeling angry, happy, or excited…

On the other hand his dueling skills had upped a little and his knowledge of Spells had increased greatly. On top of that Harry had begun to learn wandless magic even though he was still meager at that.

During that one month Harry still kept in touch with Daphne and now knew her well enough, in fact he even had some pictures of Daphne that gave him some to dream about at night. He had even managed to learn a few things about his family such as; The Potter's have a Family Vault and they are also among the most Ancient and Noble Family dating back as far to Merlin's time.

That night Moody volunteered to guard Potter, he had a feeling something would ne happening and his friend had already given him a portkey so that once the certain something begun he had to Portkey Potter and then replace him by taking the polyjuice potion.

At exactly twelve midnight Moody could feel the area being saturated with magic. The magic was so thick that he could taste it. Searching for Potter with his magic eye he located him at the attic, Potter's body was glowing and the things at the room had begun shaking. Knowing that he had to move quickly before the whole area was covered with magic. Apparating at the attic he gathered Potter's books and his clothes; he stuffed them together with his wand in a conjured trunk. Plucking a couple of Potter's hair, he put them in a phial containing a polyjuice potion, shaking it a little bit he watched as the potion changed to gold in color. Taking out the portkey he tapped it and muttered _"The Alchemist"_. Before placing it on Potter with his trunk and watched him disappear before downing the Polyjuice potion.

A pop outside the house signified the presence of the Order Member. Looking at the mirror to see that the transformation had taken place. He quickly slipped back in to Harry's old room and pretended to be asleep.

**Dumbledore's office**

Relaxing in his throne like chair while listening to the music from the wizarding network, Dumbledore was brought out of his slumber with sudden sound of beeping from an instrument on the table. Looking at the instrument Dumbledore paled slightly as he saw it was the portkey ward which had signified that someone had used a portkey at the Privet Drive House No.4. Grabbing a Lemon Drop from the bowl he quickly muttered _"Portus"_ and appeared at No 4. Seeing no sign of Moody there he could only assume he was the one that had used a portkey and not Harry. A quick "_Alohmora"_ he was inside the house. Climbing softly upstairs, he reached a door which was covered with a lot of locks. Assuming this was Harry's room he opened it and stepped in cautiously. Looking at the room he noticed that it was messy and books were thrown everywhere. He couldn't help but smile knowingly at the common teenage behavior of being messy. A soft snore caught his attention moving towards the bed he saw Harry sprawled while deep asleep. He stood there for a while staring at the teen before porkeying away.

**Authors Note****: **Could resist in making Dumbledore use his Lemon Drop for a portkey: p. Read & Review.

Spiculum – either a spear or darts.

Tridens- a trident, a three-pronged spear.

Perfringo –Break/Shatter in pieces.

adrado - To shave

peruro - To pinch, nip with cold

blaesus - Lisping, indistinct

pervagor sopio - wide spread stun


	4. Powers & Training

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing here except my self and minor characters that are not in J.'s books. Review then Read :P

**AN:**_Sorry for the late update of the story. I've been kind of busy lately with my sisters wedding and other things anyway after this chapter I'll be updating 'The Struggle for Survival' and 'My Time is Now' anyway enjoy the story. Thank yew all. _

_**Previously**_

_Plucking a couple of Potter's hair, he put them in a phial containing a polyjuice potion, shaking it a little bit he watched as the potion changed to gold in color. Taking out the portkey he tapped it and muttered "The Alchemist". Before placing it on Potter together with his trunk and watched him disappear before downing the Polyjuice potion…_

**Chapter Four**

**Powers & Training**

An unconscious body of Harry Potter arrived in an old castle. He was quickly moved to an isolated room that could withstand magical backlash. Perenelle Flamel, the wife of Nicholas Flamel, looked at his husband and asked him, "Is that him?"

Nicholas Flamel, a man who was over Six hundred years old had long white hair, short beard and intense blue eyes. He had a staff, instead of a wand and also used it as a walking stick. One could easily say that he was Merlin. With the Knowledge collected for over Six hundred years, he was easily the most knowledgeable person on earth. With a pensieve look on his face, he answered his wife. "Yes, he is the one that Alastor told us about. His name is Harry James Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived and the last remaining member of the Potter family."

"My Goodness, He is the one isn't he? He does look undernourished. What was Albus thinking leaving him with those muggles?" Perenelle Flamel hollered as she stared at the unconscious boy.

"Come, my love we shall deal with Albus later. For now let's focus on Harry and what we shall tell him when he regains conscious. Besides he will be out for quite sometime, which gives you plenty of time to prepare yourself." Nicholas attempted to soothe his wife as he guided her away from the room.

**The Burrow **

Mrs. Weasley was busy cleaning up the house and preparing to evacuate it. Two weeks ago they had returned back to The Burrow it wasn't until recently when Ronald Weasley caught sight of Peter Pettigrew in his animagus form. After alerting the Order of Phoenix, they had quickly managed to capture Pettigrew and take him to the HQ and interrogate him.

After consulting with Dumbledore, it was decided that they move back to the HQ until The Burrow was warded and placed under the Fidelius Charm. A sigh escaped Mrs. Weasley as she lamented the fact Dumbledore had encouraged them to befriend Potter, now they were paying for it by constantly being under attacks.

On the other hand she was pleased with her sons' relationship with the Granger girl. She could only hope that the relationship was just a fling, hopefully someday he would marry a pureblooded witch rather than marry muggle born girl. This was a good opportunity as any for Ron to practice his intimate skills on a girl. Soon Arthur will have to give Ron 'The Talk' and explain a few things to him.

On the other hand, she would have to talk to Albus about a possible marriage contract between the House of Potter and the House of Weasley. As the magical guardian of Potter, he could agree to the contract or reject the contract. Besides this matter was already agreed by Arthur after seeing his daughter being infatuated with The-Boy-who-lived for quite sometime now, it was time to fulfill her dream.

Humming happily to herself, she was interrupted when Dumbledore stepped out of the fireplace. "Is there any problem Albus?" Molly quizzed Albus as soon as he was done dusting himself.

"Hello Molly. I trust you are well today? Albus asked as he sat himself near the kitchen table.

"Am fine Albus, thanks for asking." Molly answered as she busied her in preparing a cup of tea for Dumbledore. Handing the hot tea to Dumbledore, Molly leaned against the kitchen table before continuing. "Anyway it is good that you've come Albus, there are certain things that I needed to discuss with you."

Dumbledore winced inwardly as he already knew where what Molly wanted to talk about. He had been hoping to avoid this confrontation for a while but it seemed there was no escaping it this time. Sighing inwardly he rubbed his temples tiredly, took a sip from the cup of tea and made himself more comfortable.

**An Hour Later**

Dumbledore stood up from his seat after a long hour of listening to Molly detailing on the facts to be listed on the marriage contract, he was now harboring headache threatening to split his head into two. At least he had managed to convince her that he would take care of the contract before September 1st.

Throwing the floo powder he stepped into the fireplace and told Mrs. Weasley to send Ronald and Ginny Weasley to the HQ as soon as they were done with packing, he needed to have a word with them. With that he was gone.

**Later That Day**

That night the senior order members were having a meeting concerning Peter

Pettigrew. Clearing his throat, Dumbledore stood up from his seat and started to address the crowd, "In recent events we have managed to capture one of Voldemorts spies and inner circle member that was none other than Peter Pettigrew the secret keeper of the Potters. '_Pausing for a bit to let his Speech sink into the minds of the Order members before he continued._' Peter was caught spying on the Weasley's at The Burrow by their youngest son. After alerting the Order, Alastor Moody and Remus Lupin managed to prevent him from escaping and subdued him. Later we administered the Veritaserum potion made by Severus, to Peter and we found out that he was sent here by Voldemort to look for Mr. Potter. On further interrogation it seems that Voldemort is out of the country on matters that he disclosed to nobody." Dumbledore said as he looked at the Order members without his infamous twinkle in his eyes.

With everybody lost on their on thoughts, it was Tonks that asked the question that was on the mind of some people. "So what is going to happen with Pettigrew then Professor?"

With his trademark twinkle in his eyes Dumbledore replied as he looked at the metamorphagus. "Ah Nymphadora, Peter Pettigrew is currently in the custody of the Madam Bones being interrogated right now as we speak we thought it was the best action for him to prevent Remus from ahem... Severus what information do you have from other Deatheaters?" Dumbledore asked as he stared at his greasy haired potions teacher leaving the other members confused at the sudden change in topic.

Glaring and sneering at everyone Snape puffed his chest and leered at the Order Members, "Like Albus has said already The Dark Lord is indeed gone on a secret mission that no one knows about and his left the Bellatrix Lestrange as the temporary leader but with instructions that all Deatheaters are to spy on Potter! '_Spiting the name like a curse' _and do nothing until he comes back in short they are not to touch Potter or they would be they would feel the wrath of The Dark Lord. Before leaving the Dark Lord had ordered me to supply him with pepper-up potions, healing potions and mind controlling potions." With that he leaned back into his chair and sneered at everyone.

"Well does anyone have something else to say before we change the topic?" Dumbledore asked as he looked around at the present Order Members. Silence ensued around the table as the Order Members looked at each other. "Well towards the next topic." Dumbledore continued. Looking at Moody he questioned him, "Alastor last night the portkey wards were disturbed signaling the usage of a portkey. Did you happen to use a portkey while you were there?"

"Yes I did Albus, I had to go and check out my house after my wards alerted me of a disturbance. Besides you and I both know that only The Order Members signatures are registered in the wards. Anyway what is this all about? Potter couldn't have left the house because I left him crying and grieving for his godfather." Moody growled

"Potter this! Potter that! Why do you even bother with the attention seeking brat?" Snape snarled as he glowered at Dumbledore and Moody before continuing with his usual ranting. "If you have nothing else to discuss about other than Potter may I be excused?"

As soon as Snape was gone Dumbledore continued with his inquiry on Harry Potter and what he was doing, as soon as the meeting was finished some of the Order Members left leaving behind Dumbledore's most trusted inner circle members. Looking at Mrs. Weasley Dumbledore asked her to call in the JOM's.

As soon as the JOM's entered the room they quickly sat down and looked up expectantly at Dumbledore. "Miss. Granger, so nice of you to join us again. I presume you enjoyed spending some time with your parents? _Seeing her nod her head in agreement he looked at the other JOM's and saw the latest additions in the JOM's group. Looking at Susan Bones and her friend Dumbledore addressed her next. _"Miss. Bones I see your aunt has accepted my request to allow you to be trained along with your friend Miss. Abbot this summer?"

Looking nervous at being addressed directly by the greatest wizard since Merlin, Susan fidgeted a little bit before answering her Headmaster. "My aunt figured it would be best for Hannah and me to be trained so that we can be able to defend ourselves against Deatheaters."

Nodding his approval at her answer, Dumbledore glanced at the Longbottom Heir and he could see that he was as nervous as he was curious. Putting on his grandfatherly mask he laced his voice with a little bit of magic to soothe the listeners, calm them and most importantly to have their undivided attention. "Ah, Mr. Longbottom I presume Augusta Longbottom has granted you permission to be here?"

Neville panicked for a moment as he saw his headmaster look at him with those twinkling eyes but he found himself calming relatively fast as soon as he was being addressed to by the Headmaster. He looked around and saw that Harry was not around. He was surprised to see some of the members of the DA and some other students from different houses with exception of Slytherin house. Gathering his courage, he answered his Headmaster, "Yes she did Professor, but where is Harry? And why are some of the DA members here?"

"Harry unfortunately can not be here as he is currently staying with his relatives to recharge the blood wards that surround his place. Now that all of you children are here I think it is time you are told the reason…." Dumbledore said as he looked at the children in front of him.

**An hour later**

"Now are there any questions from you before you are all inducted to the Order?" Dumbledore asked the children after every Senior Order Member of the Inner circle had explained the importance, privilege and honor of being inducted into the Order.

Raising his hand up shakily, Neville started sweating profusely as every eye in the room turned to look at him. As soon as he was given permission to ask his question, he croaked out the question that had been plaguing him ever since the start of the meeting. "Err… Professor, why is Harry not joining the Order?"

Tense silence propagated the room as the Senior Order Members and the JOM's looked at each other uncomfortably. Clearing his throat to break the uncomfortable silence, Dumbledore laced his voice magic and spoke out loudly and clearly as his voice was carried across the room. "Mr. Longbottom, let me assure you Harry will start his training as soon as he starts his sixth year at school due to the fact that he is quite adept in Defense against Dark Arts it has prompted us to teach you so that you can help protect and prevent Mr. Potter from doing rash actions should the school be endangered by followers of Lord Voldemort, now are there any questions that do not concern Mr. Potter?"

Two hands were up as soon as Dumbledore was done talking. Sighing inwardly Dumbledore addressed Padma. "Is there something you wish to say Miss. Patil?"

"Professor, when are we going to get our Owls results?" Padma asked nervously.

Chuckling albeit loudly Dumbledore looked at the Professor McGonagall and he motioned for her to answer the question.

Moving forward McGonagall addressed the Hogwarts students soon to be in their Sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. "Miss. Patil your results are ready and they were to be given to you all once the meeting had ended. This is a privilege to you all since the rest of the fifth years won't receive their results until August. Now let me tell you all something, you are chosen to be protectors of Hogwarts during the school year and most of you here have already been chosen as prefects from the three different houses with the exception of Slytherin House. We all expect you to take this seriously and you are not supposed to tell this to anyone that you are an Order Member. You will all be given privileges without getting into any trouble with Filch or any other teacher. After long discussions between the teachers it has been decided that it would be much better for you all to continue with the Defense Club that you started during your fifth year only this time it will be made official. A Leader should be elected by you all and you are to inform us. We all expect you to not take advantage of these privileges."

Hermione put her hand down as she was going to ask the same question concerning the owls like Padma did.

Smiling benignly Dumbledore clapped his hands together and said in his grandfatherly voice, "Let us induct these children in to the Order so that we can all get back to our own business."

**Meanwhile…**

**Somewhere In East Africa**

Voldemort was flying, yes he was but not with a broomstick, carpet or a thestral. He was a man on a mission and no one will stop him this time not even the so called Leader of The Light aka The Old Coot or the Potter brat who was probably grieving for his so called godfather.

Lord Voldemort was not called the Darkest Lord in over a century for no reason, the real break through for him was back in 1939 when he was still in Hogwarts it was by chance that he had met the Dark Lord of that time Gellert Grindelwald, Lord Grindelwald had taken a liking at him and once he knew that he was an heir of Slytherin, he had immediately requested him to take an apprenticeship under him.

It was during towards the end of 1941 when Grindelwald told him that he was searching for a way to make himself immortal by that time he (Lord Voldemort) was only fourteen years going to fifteen years of age. It was such a shame when he was making progress in searching for immortality when Dumbledore came and subdued Grindelwald. It was with pure luck that he had managed to escape Nuremberg camp where the army of Lord Grindelwald resided.

When Lord Voldemort had graduated from Hogwarts he had worked at the Borgin & Burkes for a reason, he was the heir of Slytherin and as a Slytherin he had ambitions to fulfill. He had managed to secure some of the darkest books there which helped him to continue learning the dark arts. After working there, he had managed to acquire some money that helped him in travelling all over the world in such of knowledge of Dark Arts.

It was years later after apprenticing under different Dark Lords in different countries had he managed to make a breakthrough in his search for immortality. A search started by the former Dark Lord Grindelwald, Voldemort had managed to get his hands on some of the rarest books on earth concerning Black Magic. During that time he was apprenticing under some other Dark Lord in Brazil. These books were originally written by Slytherin himself and they were all written in parseltongue. The books contained some of the Darkest rituals that made one's skin crawl in fear but they were effective than any other common rituals.

It was years later after Voldemort had started performing some of the rituals that his handsome features started to diminish and with the process of making himself immortal by creating Horcruxes his facial features started to look Serpentine like and his eyes had changed to red signifying his addiction and usage of the Dark Arts. This was something he was willing to live with besides with these features he had the advantage of instilling fear in the minds of the weak minded fools.

Looking down from above the Skies, he noticed that he was almost nearing his destination. He had now passed the border of Kenya-Tanzania, changing his direction he continued to fly towards the densely populated area with forests near the foot of Mt. Elgon. This place was perfect for him to perform his rituals from the Black Magic books without people detecting any magical activity, after this he would then head towards the small coastal town known as Malindi and finish his business. Smirking outwardly he started laughing loudly like a half-crazed person at the thought of Dumbledore never knowing what had hit him.

**Back In England**

**Greengrass Manor**

Daphne was worried to say the least, she had written three letters to Harry and he had yet replied to her. This was so unlike him, the letters had been sent almost a four days ago with Dobby 'the Crazy elf' as the usual messenger, once the elf had delivered the letter it had returned back to Daphne saying something about Harry in new location and something about Harry 'being asleep'. She couldn't help but feel frustrated at Dobby's cryptic words and she was getting worried with each passing day. Daphne had been pleased with her choice in writing to Harry; she grew up lonely in a pureblooded society being taught pureblood customs so it never hurt if she could make some new friends apart from Tracy. She had managed to get to know the real Harry and also explained to him about his family history.

There relationship, even though through letters had progressed pretty well to a point that they could trust each other with small secrets. Lost in her thoughts, she was interrupted when her mother entered the room and found her pacing with a worried look on her face.

"Daphne dear are you alright, you seem to be worried, are you alright?" Ophelia Greengrass asked her daughter as she stepped in to the room.

"Mom it's nothing, it's just that I haven't heard from Harry for almost a four days now." Daphne said breathlessly.

"Now honey perhaps there is a reason for that, what did his elf tell you when you asked him why he hasn't replied to you yet?" Ophelia said as she tired to find a way to help her daughter.

"Well…. Dobby said something about Harry being in a new location and something about him being asleep." Daphne said as she sat down on her bed.

"Then honey you have nothing to worry about am sure if something bad had happened to him, his house elf would have told you about it as for the letters you've sent am pretty sure that there is a valid reason to why he has not replied to you yet. Just try not to worry yourself to much besides your best friend Tracy is coming over here today am sure you both have so much to talk about." Ophelia comforted her daughter as a knowing smile spread across her face.

Harry opened his bleary eyes tentatively as he felt a strong pounding in his head. His eyes were met with a bright light forcing him to close them hurriedly. Pushing himself up using his elbows, he found himself being pushed back down by someone and something pressed on his lips. Instincts taking over he pursed his lips tightly and tried to look away while his eyes were still closed.

Suddenly a voice spoke right in front of him sounding amused. "How are you going to get rid of that headache if you won't drink the potion you are given. You had better drink the potion if you want to get any better."

As soon as he felt a spoon pressed against his lips he opened his mouth slightly and he felt a cold liquid yet with a sweet taste. His throbbing reduced and he felt his head started clearing.

As soon as he opened his eyes he saw two people a man and a woman standing in front of his bed. They both had radiated a large amount of power that could be felt by Harry. There auras seemed to give out some sense of comfort to him. Looking at them quizzically, the man started chuckling slightly causing him to be slapped on the arm by the woman.

"You really should try to act more like your age Nicholas; can't you see that Harry here is confused and needs help?" Perenelle lectured her husband. Turning towards Harry she wasn't surprised to see some recognition dawning on his face and his emerald eyes widen slightly, moving towards the side of his bed. "Hello Harry, I know right now you must be confused and wondering at whom we are and what we are doing here but all this will be explained to you shortly. I am Perenelle and this is my husband …"

"Nicholas Flamel." Harry interrupted her as he turned to stare at the alchemist who in turn looked a little bit sheepish and proud at being recognized. "But aren't you supposed to be dead… I mean not that I want you to be dead but wasn't the philosopher's stone destroyed by Dumbledore during my first year..."

"I know that you have a lot of questions for us Harry but we need you to rest for a while and then we will answer all your questions as best as we can once you are fully rested." Perenelle said as she gave Harry a sleeping potion to dink and then tucked him back in to the bed, straightened the bedcovers and left the room with her husband as soon as Harry was asleep.

As soon as they left the room Nicholas looked at his wife and said what had been on his mind for quite sometime. "The Boy is really powerful honey I doubt he has realized that he was able to see us without wearing his glasses. It seems his magic enhancement has healed his eyesight but it will be up to us to heal him due to his malnourishment and whatever mental stress he has been put through my love."

"Of course I wouldn't have it any other way love, besides it has been a while since we apprenticed Albus and look at the way he turned up to be. I think it would be good for both of us to apprentice Harry and if possible even adopt him to prevent the line of Flamel's from dying out. Come let us go and have our breakfast before Tippy comes to fetch us again." Perenelle Flamel said as she took her husbands hand into her own and guided him into the Dining room.

The following morning found Harry seated in the living room with the Flamels. Looking quizzically at the Flamels, silence ensued as both of the Flamels looked at each before Nicholas Flamel stood up from his seat and walked towards the fireplace and gazed at the flames produced by the fire.

"Harry, I know you are wandering why you are here and most importantly why we are still alive, I can assure you that all this will be cleared shortly. First, let me ask you a question. Do you know what Mages are?" Nicholas asked as he turned to look at Harry his intense blue eyes glowing slightly.

"Mages are wizards or witches that can do wandless magic which is something regular wizards and witches cannot do. Mages also have an ability to use a certain element in magic as its primary weapon. Because of their powerful nature, their understanding and learning processes are increased to an incredible rate when try and learn new things." Harry answered automatically as if he was reciting it from a book.

"Good I see you are well versed there anyway what you said is pretty much correct now let me ask you another question. What do you know of Arch-mages?" Flamel asked Harry again as he glanced at his wife.

Running his hand through his hair Harry said the first thing that came into his mind. "Err… they are more powerful than Sorcerers and Mages."

"That's correct Harry. The arch-mages in other words are known as the Magic gods due to their immense magical power and the ability to understand wield and posses' abilities that few people barely know that they exist. The arch-mages have magic flowing in their bodies like no other beings. The last arch-mages that existed can be traced back to Merlin and the Four Founders of Hogwarts though the Four Founders were not as strong as Merlin was." Nicholas Flamel lectured.

Looking confused at Nicholas and Perenelle, he blurted out "What has this got to do with me?"

"All in due time my boy." Was the short reply from Nicholas before he sat down besides his wife and took a sip of water that had appeared before him.

Glancing at her husband, Perenelle continued from where he had stopped. "Harry, the reason you have been brought here was because you were under going through a certain stage which in the magical community is known as the Magical Surge. Magical surges usually occur when a witch or a wizard reaches seventeen years of age. It is very rare for a wizard or a witch to go through magical Surges while they are still fifteen years of age."

Seeing that they had Harry's full attention Nicholas took over from his wife. "Harry it is very rare for a fifteen year old wizard to under-go a magical surge. Even in Dumbledore's and Tom Riddle's time they both under-went their magical surges at the age of sixteen respectively. If it were not for the actions of Alastor to inform me on his suspicions that you were about to under-go a magical surge, Merlin knows what would have happened to your relative's house. Well enough of this talk, why don't we all go down and grab some dinner and later we would talk some more."

Thinking at what Flamel had said Harry was slightly worried at what was happening to him, following the Flamel's away from where they had been talking. He relied what had been on his mind. "Does this mean that I will be as powerful as Dumbledore and Voldemort?"

Nicholas Flamel merely raised an eyebrow at the obvious answer to his own question. Scratching his goatee softly, he looked at Harry Potter and telepathically told his wife that they really had to boost Harry's confidence seeing that it had been stamped out of him by bad occurrences and his relatives, before moving forward to teach him the wizarding customs so that he could up-hold the traditions as required and expected of the last living member of The Potter Family.

"Oh, Harry it seems that your bonded elf, Dobby I think has followed you here and has delivered some letters from a certain worried witch craving to know what has happened to you." Perenelle broke the silence as they made there way into the dining room.

Harry's eyes light up slightly as he recalled that it was only Daphne that happened to use Dobby to deliver messages to him. Wondering what she had written he could only hope that the she wouldn't be mad at him for not being able to replay sooner.

Halfway through the dinner, Harry was contemplating on what had happened and would happen to him. Swallowing a piece of roasted chicken, he took a sip of butterbeer and leaned back in to his chair and watched the two Flamels talking in low voices. "So what exactly is going to happen to me here? What about Dumbledore when he finds out that I'm no longer in Privet Drive and where the hell am I?" Harry questioned the two ancients in front of him.

Nicholas did not need to use passive legilimency to know that Harry's patience and curiosity had worn out. Pushing his plate away from him Nicholas pinched the bridge of his nose lightly before starting to answer Harry's questions. "Harry the reason you have been brought here is to train you in the aspects of magic and wizarding culture. Having under-gone a magical surge you are currently a danger to everyone until you are properly trained on how to handle your new found powers and how to control it. As for the wizarding culture it is truly disappointing to find that Albus has ignored his duties as your magical guardian in teaching you what is to be expected of you as the last heir of the Potter's and Black's… I assume that I am correct in saying that your godfather was Sirius Black? '_Seeing Harry's nod Nicholas continued with what he was saying' _Now why don't you finish eating your dinner and read the letters brought to you by your house-elf am sure you girlfriend must be worried for not getting a replay from you. Once you are done ask Tippy to take you to your room and refresh yourself there and meet me in my study room afterwards…. Oh Harry, all your things are in your room including your delightful owl. If you have any problem locating the study room am sure Tippy would be delighted to help you and please do try and avoid using any kind of magic until you are properly trained." With that Nicholas was gone leaving behind Harry and Perenelle Flamel who was busying herself with the Daily Prophet.

", where are we?" Harry asked as he tentatively poked at a bun.

Looking up from the Daily Prophet, Perenelle Flamel smiled at the scrawny boy in front of him, putting him at ease immediately. "Don't worry Harry, you are at The Flamel's Castle that is secluded and protected from the rest of the people. No one can find you here, not even Albus Dumbledore or Voldemort. This is one of the safest places apart from Hogwarts and Gringots. Anyway you had better go and refresh yourself and go see Nicholas I'm sure he has something important to talk to you. I think it would be much better If you first read your letters, I'm sure you girlfriend must be worried sick about you…Oh and Harry do try to call me Perenelle or Penny."

Harry was lead by Tippy to his bedroom which was located on the second floor. A gasp left his mouth as he entered his room which was covered in blue and green colors and was the twice the size of Gryffindor common room. The room was interconnected with a private bathroom and a study room, Harry couldn't help but smile in delight and felicity at the prospect of staying in this room. The room itself was covered with a blue carpet and the walls were painted in green giving the room a sense of comfort and privacy. The study room was filled with shelves, with rows and columns of books that Harry was sure could have given Hermione an orgasm at just seeing them. Moving towards his bed he saw three letters that were unopened and neatly kept on his bed, picking them up, he went to his trunk that was located near the foot of the bed and searched for quill and a piece of parchment as soon as he found them he went to the study room and sat on the nearest table and opened the letters sent to him by Daphne.

After reading and replaying the letters, Harry went to take a long shower and then he wore the cloak given to him by Moody that once belonged to his grandfather. He couldn't help but smile in atonement as the cloak morphed into long-sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans.

Leaving his room Harry traced his way back to the dining room before calling out Tippy so that he could be shown the way to Nicholas Flamel's study room. Entering the room Harry was quickly ushered to a nearby seat by Nicholas whose face was morphed into a sober expression. "Now Harry I have called you here because I needed to talk to you about things that involve you and my former apprentice Albus Dumbledore. First before I start I just want to examine that scar of yours because I can feel the Dark Magic radiating from it. I hope I am wrong but I just need to examine it to abate my fears." Summoning his staff, Nicholas pointed it at Harry's scar and started chanting in ancient language causing Harry's scar to glow slightly. Stepping back away from Harry, Nicholas face was pale and his eyes were wide open as his fears were proven to be true. Slamming his occlumency shields up, he cleared his throat and stared outside the windows as his face took in a thoughtful expression.

"Harry, I know that you are at odds with Dumbledore right now, trust me when I say Dumbledore is not a bad person, he has the best interest of the wizarding world at his heart. Back in the 1940's after Dumbledore defeated Grindelwald, he was heralded as the leader of the light. I think this was a mistake on the part of the people because during the rise of Voldemort, Dumbledore had taken it into his heart that it was his duty as the leader of the light, to lead the light people in the fight against the dark wizards. Now I know you are thinking that this isn't such a bad thing but Dumbledore was and still is ready to sacrifice his people like pawns so that he can reach his own goals. And his ability to manipulate people is greater than no other person I have ever seen. It is good if someone has the best interest in their hearts concerning the wizarding world but at the length and cost in which Dumbledore is ready to go for that belief of the 'Greater Good' of his, is something which I really despise." Nicholas paused as he seemed to be lost in deep thought.

Snapping his fingers, Nicholas was rewarded with a glass of water in his hand. Taking a sip he took deep pleasure as the cold water soothed his throat. Clearing his throat slightly, he continued from where he had stopped. "I knew for sure that Dumbledore was going to raise, manipulate and have you under his thumb as his little puppet when he came to me with his so called fears of the safety of my Philosophers stone since Voldemort was still alive and he would come searching for my stone to revive himself. Of course I had already forestalled this day was going to come sooner than later, Penny and I managed to create another Philosopher's Stone but with different properties than the other one. This stone was able to extend our lives for another six to seven years once we started using it after giving Albus the original stone."

Harry processed what Nicholas was trying to tell him before it all clicked together in his brain. "You knew that Voldemort was still alive and you also knew that Dumbledore would come to you but why didn't you refuse him the stone? But that is not all is it? You said that the second stone gave you seven more years that means… you have less than a year and a half before you… you…"

"We die." Was the brusque replay from Nicholas, a far-away-look was sketched on his face as he stared at the roaring fire at the fire place. Speaking softly making Harry strain his ears so as to catch what he was saying. "Harry, death is nothing more than the next great adventure. My wife and I are both contented with this decision of us dying but before we do die we want to do some good to the wizarding world by helping you or more precisely training you for the adversities that lie ahead of you."

Harry was shocked to say the least, it seemed the Flamel's were willing to train him and impart their knowledge to him before they passed away. This was an opportunity of a lifetime and only a boofhead would be the one to pass up this chance away. "Err… Sir… I would really be honored if you and your wife trained me… but not to be really ungrateful or something, won't the order find out that I am missing and start a search party to look for me?" Harry asked as he ran a hand thru his hair.

"That has already been taken care of by Alastor, you have nothing to worry about all you have to do is write them a letter every three days as expected by the Order and Alastor will deliver it for you since they have confined your owl, while you are here you only have to focus on your training and getting better. Now let me ask you something Harry, have you ever wondered why Voldemort did not die when he was hit by his own killing curse or how he managed to survive while in nothing more than the form of a ghost?_ Seeing Harry nod his head in agreement, Nicholas pondered for a moment on what he wa_s _about to tell Harry and wondered if he was being prudent or not. Sighing heavily he looked outside the window before shifting his gaze back to the green-eyed teenager with unruly hair._ "Harry, what do you know of the word Horcrux or Horcruxes?" -

**Somewhere In Little Hangleton**

Dumbledore stood on a narrow dirt track bordered by higher and wilder hedgerows. The path was crooked, rocky and potholed, sloping downhill and it seemed to be heading for a patch of dark trees below him. Scanning the area carefully Dumbledore could feel the area reeking with Dark Magic, drawing his wand out Dumbledore narrowed his eyes and furrowedin concentration as his eyes wandered near the old trees ahead of him that cast deep, dark, cool shadows, it only took him a dew seconds before he discerned the building half-hidden amongst the tangle of trunks.

Waving his wand in a complex and intricate manner Dumbledore breathed a sigh of relief as his suspicions were proved correct and that this was the house of the Gaunts. Hesitantly he moved forward cautiously until he could see the front door that had something nailed on it. Furrowing his face in concentration he was disgusted as he discovered that it was a dead snake that was nailed on the door. Stepping forward he suddenly felt a tingle go over him indicating presence of very strong wards, probably Muggle repelling charms he mused. As soon as he reached the front door, he disabled the wards that were attached on the door with relative ease. _'due to the fact that this was where Voldemort had committed his first murder and created his first Horcrux, then hiding it here while he was still young and inexperienced.' _Stepping inside the house Dumbledore was forced to scrunch his face in disgust as he was greeted with a mordacious smell, waving his wand in a wide arc the mordacious smell was replaced with a lemonade smell. Inhaling deeply Dumbledore stared at the small house that contained three tiny rooms. Two doors led off the main room, which served as kitchen and living room combined. The whole house was covered with a layer of thick dust and cobwebs hanging everywhere signifying the fact that this house had been abandoned for quite sometime.

Flicking his wand the layers of dust and cobwebs were gone leaving the small house dustless and spotless. Moving towards the two doors that led off the main room, pausing near the two doors Dumbledore stopped as his skin tingled and the hair on the back of his neck standing. Looking at the two doors intently he could feel magic pulsing from one of the doors while the other door showed no signs of any magic. Moving towards the door that was pulsing with magic he waved his wand carefully over the door and he detected several traps and wards behind the door. Readying his wand he started disabling the wards first, the wards were simple enough but Voldemort's raw power had come into use when he put up the wards. He had poured enough power into the wards which would take some ten to fifteen minutes for Dumbledore to disable them before moving to the traps.

Beads of sweat covered Dumbledore's face as he deftly disabled the wards. Knowing that his magical energy level was low he reached in to his cloak and removed a vial of pepper-up potion, downing the potion in a gulp he felt his fatigue disappear. Setting his focus back to the door he started disabling the traps that were set by Voldemort. As soon as he disabled the traps, Dumbledore took a moment to catch his breath before he cautiously opened the door and stepped in to the room. The room was practically empty with the exception of the bed, a bedside table and a cupboard that were in the room. Frowning slightly Dumbledore waved his wand in an intricate manner as he tried to locate where the horcrux was, he was rewarded a few seconds later as he managed located the Horcrux that had been hidden beneath a loose board on the floor.

Jabbing his wand like a knife he muttered a spell and as the results were revealed his face was sketched with lines covering his forehead as he frowned while in deep thought. The spell he had cast was used to identify the type of wards that had been put up. The wards that protecting the horcrux were connected directly to Voldemort and anybody other than Voldemort himself that tried to disable the wards, Voldemort would be alerted immediately. Leaving the room Dumbledore was deep in thought, as he tried to figure a way to overcome the wards. Reaching the living room he flicked his wand and the room was back to the way it was, covered with thick layers of dust and cobwebs and the same pungent smell. As soon as he left the house Dumbledore muttered under his breath as he took a last glance at what was left of the Gaunt's house. "So much things to do, so little time." With that he apparated away with a soft pop.


	5. Meeting Horace Slughorn

**An: **_Sorry for the long update…my laptop got infected with a Trojan virus which I managed to get rid of it before it could destroy my laptop but at the expense of loosing all my data and my work including all my four stories plus the current chapters for all the four stories that I have been writing. I had to rewrite this chapter all over again after it got lost._

_Anyway I'll be trying to update as fast as I can. For all those who have expressed their opinions on the last chapter, I'll just say that I have read each and every opinion that you all gave and I'll put them in to consideration. This chapter and probably the next one will be focusing on other Characters and not Harry. Please Read and Review. Thank you all._

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any Characters written by J.k Rowling.**

**Chapter Six**

**Meeting Horace Slughorn**

**Back At the Order's HQ**

**Training Room**

Remus left eye twitched in annoyance as Hermione and Padma Patil battered him with one question after another. He muttered curses and swears under his breath, they had been asking him more questions as if he were a library where all answers laid. Gathering his self-courage he yelled out loud to the junior order members, effectively shutting up both Granger and Patil.

"That's enough from both of you Miss. Granger and Miss. Patil! No more questions from either of you. Back to practical training before I dismiss you all for wasting my time."

Hermione had the grace to look abashed as she was told to shut up by Remus after bothering him with lots of questions.

"Jeez, it seems Professor Lupin has had enough of Hermione and Padma." Neville whispered to Ron who was fighting with himself from laughing out aloud.

"Who wouldn't if you badgered with so many questions from my Hermione and Padma?" Ron snickered as he tried to keep on a straight face.

No longer able to hold back their snickers the two boys bust out laughing causing the two abashed girls two blush and then start cursing the two boys.

Remus looked at the ongoing action of the so-called junior order members; this was embarrassing and a waste of time. He never thought that volunteering for this work of teaching the junior order members would be so infuriating. No wonder Alastor Moody had refused to accept this job flat-out. Growling softly he withdrew his wand and shot sparks out with a loud bang, garnering everyone's attention. "Take your positions now before I make you do it." Remus practically grounded his teeth as he said that.

Everyone scrambled around the room as they took their positions; they had all never seen Professor Lupin lose his composure like this. He was always a person with a tight leash on his temper. Seeing him lose his composure meant that they had pushed the teacher beyond his limit.

Two hours later an agitated Remus left the training room while grumbling about loud mouthed windbags and dunderheads. Entering the living room he threw himself on the nearest couch and rubbed his temples tiredly. Summoning a bottle of firewhisky and a glass Remus poured himself a drink. He was joined by Moody a few minutes later as the paranoid former auror and teacher entered the room.

"I take it you had a bad day with the junior members." Moody growled as he poured himself a drink.

"Tell me about it, if I see any of there skinny arses right now I'll blast them all to hell." Remus grumbled as he gulped down the fire whisky. "I swear I'll go insane if I have to go through this everyday. Remind me again why we are doing this Alastor?"

"For the greater good Remus." The older man grunted before both men broke down laughing… well for Moody's part mostly grunting and snorting.

"So how's Harry holding up Alastor?" Remus asked the older man sitting beside him.

"Well… he is doing rather well considering his grieving alone with nobody by his side." Moody growled as he downed a glass of firewhisky.

A grimace crossed Remus face as he thought of what Harry was going through. Sighing deeply he summoned another bottle before pouring a glass for himself and Moody.

Moody's magical eyed swiveled at Remus and he couldn't help but smirk inwardly with satisfaction as he saw guilt written all over Remus face. He was certainly unhappy with Lupin as he was supposed to stand by Harry at this time having just lost the last family link the boy had in the wizarding world. The kid had grown up too fast; even though Dumbledore insisted he wanted Potter to enjoy his childhood life. He definitely had no right leaving him with those filthy Muggles! It was clear like day that the boy never had a pleasant childhood. Was Dumbledore so blind that he couldn't see the poor boy was being abused? He practically wore rags! Not only that, Potter was too small and skinny for a child of his age… hmm… Dumbledore is up to something that involved Potter, he didn't what it was but he was willing to bet that it involved the prophecy that they spent an entire year guarding it from being accessed by Voldemort. He really wasn't surprised at the fact that Remus was One Hundred and Ten percent (110%) behind Dumbledore, after all Dumbledore had ensured Lupin's loyalty the moment he accepted the poor werewolf at Hogwarts.

Staring at the firewhisky in his glass, Moody was sure of it now that Dumbledore was aware that he had been kidnapped back during the Triwizard Tournamet. He couldn't help but wonder what he had been playing at. After all what kind of a person wouldn't know an imposter that posed as his best friend he has known for over forty years? He was bitter about that, after all who wouldn't? Being locked, tied up in your own trunk and not only that being under the imperius curse, barely conscious for almost a year and not even being able to see the sun… grrr! Downing the last glass he apparated away to the Privet Drive where he could rest while he pretended to be Harry Potter.

Remus was drinking up the silence as each man was lost in his own thoughts, throwing a side glance at Moody, he could see that the Older man was bitter about something… hmm… probably bad memories. Focusing his attention on his drink he never noticed Moody leaving.

**Somewhere in northern England**

Dumbledore sighed in relief as he had finally managed to track down Horace Slughorn. The man had been difficult to locate but not impossible. Looking at the muggle area he quickly transfigured his robes in to a travelling cloak. He set off at a brisk pace past an empty inn and a few houses. According to the time from his wand (using the 'Tempus Spell') it was almost midnight. Passing a church he continued down the road and turned a corner, passing a telephone box and a bus shelter where he reached the village of Budleigh Babberton.

Striding up a steep narrow street lined with houses, all the windows were dark. He was nearing a small neat stone house set in its own garden. Stopping at the small entrance to the front garden of the house, Dumbledore's gaze shifted to the unhinged door that looked like it had been blasted wide open. His suspicions were confirmed that Horace was staying in this empty muggle house. It seemed Horace had taken to living in empty muggle houses while the owners were gone for vacation leaving the house empty for him to occupy. Brilliant thinking on the part of the former Potion's Professor and Head of Slytherin house, Dumbledore thought as he surveyed the dark empty house in front of him. Especially for a man that was hiding from death eaters and Voldemort.

Slipping his wand in to his hand, he approached the empty dark house warily as he hoped that the death eaters had not managed to get Horace. Horace had information that was of utmost important for the sake of this war. With Horace's information hopefully he would be able to know how many times Tom had split his soul which could turn the tide in favor of the Light side. Shuddering slightly at the revolting action he stepped in to the dark house that seemed to be deserted.

"Lumos." Dumbledore's wand tip ignited, casting its light up a narrow hallway. To the left, another door stood open. Holding his illuminated wand aloft, Dumbledore walked into the sitting room.

A scene of total devastation met his eyes. A grandfather clock lay splintered at his feet, its face cracked, its pendulum laying a little farther away like dropped sword. A piano was on its side, its keys strewn across the floor. The wreckage of a fallen chandelier flittered nearby. Cushions lay deflated, feathers oozing from slashes in their sides; fragments of glass and china lay like powder over everything.

Dumbledore raised his wand even higher, so that its light was thrown upon the walls, where something darkly red and glutinous was spattered over the wallpaper. Dumbledore's fear started to escalate as he thought of the prospect that the death eaters had managed to find Horace Slughorn before him. A slightly rational side of him started to take in the devastating site in front of him as his mind worked out what had happened here. The absence of the Dark Mark outside was highly suspicious and he had a feeling that the death eaters had never been here. Stretching out his senses, using his Magic he found out that all the spells casted in this room had a single magical signature on them which ruled out any attack from the death eaters. Looking at the room carefully he could another magical presence in the room, using his aura sight; he quickly saw an aura coming from an overstuffed armchair lying on its side. Without a warning Dumbledore swooped, plunging the tip of his wand into the seat of the overstuffed armchair, which yelled, "Ouch!"

Where a split second before there had been an armchair, there now crouched an enormously fat, bald, old, man who was massaging his lower belly and squinting up at Dumbledore with an aggrieved and watery eye.

"There was no need to stick the wand in that hard," he said gruffly, clambering to his feet.

"It hurts." The wand light sparkled on his shiny pate, his enormous, silver, walrus like mustache, and the highly polished buttons on the jacket he was wearing over a pair of lilac silk pajamas. The top of his head barely reached Dumbledore's chin.

"What gave it away?" he grunted as he staggered to his feet, still rubbing his lower belly. He seemed remarkably unabashed for a man who had just been discovered pretending to be an armchair.

"Good evening, Horace." said Dumbledore his eyes twinkling with mirth and relief.

**An: **_Some parts come from J.K's HBP book even though I've altered it slightly. Please Read & Review_


	6. edited version of chapter Six on 0501

**An: **_I just wanted to inform you readers concerning Harry's abilities since some of you wanted to find out what kind of abilities he might have. One thing that's for certain is that there won't be a Creature Harry (Shudder), or a god-like Harry. Harry will be powerful but not god-like; instead he will strive hard to be as powerful as he can be. As for other abilities you'll have to read to find out. For Voldemort fans :P, he will be really powerful and much more Slytherin than he has been portrayed by J.K Rowling in her books.  
_ **  
**_Anyway I'll be trying to update as fast as I can. For all those who have expressed their opinions on the last chapter, I'll just say that I have read each and every opinion that you all gave and I'll put them in to consideration. Anyway this chapter and probably the next one will be focusing on other Characters and not Harry. Please Read and Review. Thank you all. Forgive me for any grammatical errors you might find._

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Characters written by J.k Rowling.**

**Chapter Seven**

**Letters and Revelations **

**Greengrass Manor (Daphne's Bedroom)**

A soft pop echoed in the empty room as Dobby appeared to deliver Harry's letter to Daphne. Leaving the letter on Daphne's bedside table, Dobby popped away from the empty room knowing that Harry Potter's missus would find the letter waiting for her on her bedside table.

Downstairs the recipient of the letter was having her dinner while chatting amiably with her best friend Tracy Davis, whom had arrived earlier that day to spend the rest of her holiday with her best friend while her parents were taking vacation in the United States of America.

Ophelia Greengrass looked at the two teenage girls in front of her as they chatted while eating their breakfast. Looking at her daughter closely she could see that she was worried about something but she could not point her finger at what it was exactly. Seeing that the two fifteen years old girls almost sixteen years were done with their dinner she quickly ushered them away from the dining room saying that she had to prepare the table for her husband (Daphne's and Astoria's father).

Before the two girls could leave, Astoria a carbon copy of her mother rushed in with a letter in her hand while yelling that there was a letter for Daphne.

"Daphne there's a letter here for you; I found it on your bedside table." Astoria yelled as she held the letter high above her head.

Ophelia could only stifle a laugh at the antics of her youngest child; if there was one person that could get under Daphne's skin as quickly as possible then it was Astoria.

Daphne's eyes were narrowed causing Tracy to step back instinctively as she knew that her best friend was about to unleash her wrath on her younger sister. "Who gave you the right to enter in my room and what the hell were you doing in there?" Daphne growled as she took a step towards her sister.

Seemingly unaffected by her sisters change in deamnour, Astoria continued indifferently. "Weeelll… I was bored so I figured that your room might have something interesting for me to find and I happened to see this letter lying on the bedside table."

"Looks like you are not too interested in this letter; I think I'll just read it out loud for you and see who the sender is." Opening the envelope she removed the letter inside but before she could even glimpse at the writings on the letter, it was snatched away from her by her mother.

"Now now Tory it's bad prying on your sister's privacy." Ophelia rebuked her youngest child before continuing with a sly grin on her face. "You really should try to respect your sister's privacy but… I as her mother I have the right to read this letter."

"MUM! I can't believe you!" Daphne shrieked as she snatched the letter from her smiling mother.

Opening the letter she couldn't help but smile as she saw the familiar scrawled handwriting indicating that this letter was from Harry. Ignoring the three pairs of eyes staring at her she started reading Harry's letter.

_Dear Daphne,_

_How are you? I hope you are doing much better than I am. Firstly I'd like to apologize for not replying to your last three letters as I have been out for a while, that is I have been unconscious for the past four to five days. I'll be explaining the reason to you shortly._

_Secondly I'd like to say that I have really missed our usual letter writing (whatever you want to call it) and I promise if there is a way to make it up to you just name it. Anyway recently I have been moved to another location away from the Dursley's. This new location is loads better than at the Dursley's. I've got to say this I love staying at this new location, I've got a whole room that is interconnected to a bathroom and its own study room fully equipped with a library, all to myself._

_Lastly the reason that I was unconscious for the past four to five days was because I had undergone what people call it, a Magical Surge. Well technically that was what I was told; it is almost similar to Magical maturity… that most people under-go when they reach the age of seventeen. Well I was removed from the Dursley's before I underwent the Magical Surge. I was told that if I was still there while I'm undergoing through a Magical Surge, then the Dursley's house would be KABOOM! (Explode magically)_

_My new host (I am not allowed to tell anyone his/her name) has said that currently I am a threat to everyone as my magic is still haywire and uncontrollable because of the Magical Surge. He even forbade me to use my wand! He now has to teach and train me on how to handle my new found powers and to control it. I am kind of excited to be trained and taught by this guy. Not even Dumbledore, Ron and Hermione know where I am, they are all presuming that am staying with my muggle relatives._

_**P.S:**__ Could you please tell me what is currently going on the wizarding world and what is Voldemort up to, together with his merry band of Death eaters? I haven't been in touch with what is happening on the wizarding world for the last four days and I'm sure you can understand why I am not interested in reading the crap from the Daily Prophet._

_Hoping to hear from you soon,_

_HJP_

A knowing smile graced Ophelia's face as she saw her daughter's eyes shine with happiness and relief while a smile started tugging on the corners of the mouth before it was replaced with a frown followed with a concerned look and lastly relief.

Looking up from her letter, Daphne was met with curious glances from her sister and her best friend while her mother had a knowing look while her eyes glittered with curiosity. Handing the letter to her mother, she dragged Tracy away from the dining room and towards her room.

"So, who is the mysterious sender Daphne?" Tracy quizzed her friend as she tore her arm from Daphne.

A smirk from Daphne was all she got, huffing loudly she flopped on Daphne's bed. Grabbing a pillow she threw it at her smirking friend.

Dodging the oncoming pillow, Daphne laughed at her friend before deciding to settle her friend's curiosity. "Harry, the letter is from Harry."

"Harry who?" Tracy asked. "I never knew you had a boyfriend. For how long have you two been writing to each other?"

"Harry is a boy in our year at Hogwarts," Daphne replied with a grin at her friend. "As for how long we have been writing to each other, let's just say since the beginning of the summer holidays.

"The only boy in our year with the first name Harry has the last name of Potter," Tracy said somewhat jokingly. "There is no way that you are exchanging letters with Gryffindor's golden boy or is it the 'Chosen One' this days."

Daphne just smiled as she flopped besides Tracy with a dreamy look on her face

"There's no way its Harry Potter," Tracy continued. "It can't be." Getting over her shock a mischievous look morphed on her face. "About bloody time Daphne, I was getting tired of you drooling all over me every time you saw Potter."

"Hey! I do not drool. Besides do I have to remind you of what happened in our fourth year whenever you saw Victor Krum?" Daphne replied indignantly.

Turning a bright shade of red, Tracy mumbled something under her breath about young love and crushes. Daphne just smirked at her friend while her lips twitched slightly as she tried to stop herself from laughing.

"How do you think the little Weaslette will react if she finds out that someone has initiated contact with Gryffindor's golden boy behind her back?" Tracy questioned Daphne.

Shrugging slightly Daphne replied, "Why should I worry about that scarlet girl? All she does is threaten the girls to stay away from Harry while she throws herself on other boys in an attempt to garner Harry's attention. Look at Chang she managed to get to Harry even though the relationship was a disaster and nothing happened to her. After all am sure Harry doesn't know that the little Weaslette has been threatening every girl that has shown interest on him otherwise if he did know, he would have stopped that scarlet bint from doing so."

**Scene Break**

Ophelia stared at the letter in her hands in shock and disbelief, she had never heard of a fifteen year old teenage wizard or witch ever undergoing magical surge at such a young age. This was impossible but this was Harry Potter 'the-Boy-Who-Survived-the-Killing Curse' nothing short of magic seemed to apply to him.

After all if rumors were to be believed, he had managed to produce a corporeal patronus 'in the shape of a stag' and manage to drive away over a hundred Dementors at once when he was only thirteen years old, a feat that not even some old wizards and witches could do it. It was also rumored that he had killed a sixty foot basilisk inside the chamber of secrets when he was only twelve years of age!

For Merlin's sake the boy attracted trouble like no other person could. Not only that he was the number one target of the Dark Lord's and his death eaters even Dumbledore seemed to fall in to second place behind him. There was no doubt that he was going to be powerful, more powerful than Dumbledore and the Dark Lord, two of the most powerful wizards since Merlin and the four founders walked the earth.

Rubbing her face tiredly she realized that she would have to inform her husband on her daughter's relationship with the Potter heir. She herself didn't have any problem with Daphne associating with Potter, the problem laid with her husband. God knows how stubborn and over-protective men could be sometimes.

A smile covered her face as she recalled her daughter telling her that she was ready to stand by Harry no matter what and give him the support he needed in these Dark times. Perhaps she could persuade her husband to allow the Potter heir to court their daughter and if possible to draw a marriage contract between the house of Potter and the House of Greengrass. This would either protect their family from any harm or it could place them on The Dark Lord's hit list. God knows it was only a matter of time before the Malfoy's or the Nott's come for their daughter's hand, Merlin knows what would happen should they refuse their offer. Clearing her mind from those unpleasant thoughts, she focused on more pleasant matters. She couldn't help but imagine how her grandchildren would look like if her daughter got married to the Potter heir. She could clearly picture it in her mind now how her grandchildren would look like; green eyes and messy hair like their father running around the house causing havoc.

Laughing softly she banished the letter to Daphne's room and signaled for the house elves to prepare dinner for her husband, but first things first she would have to tell Daphne to schedule a meeting with the young Potter heir. She needed to see the boy that had won her daughter's heart.

That night after talking to her husband concerning their daughter's relationship with Potter, they both decided to write a letter to Potter requesting a meeting with him. So that they could discuss what his intentions were towards their daughter and if possible maybe they could make some future arrangements for the two of them and in exchange he was to protect their family from the Dark Lord and his followers. This would be the first time in over twenty years that the Greengrass family was going to choose a side in the upcoming war.

The following morning Daphne was surprised when she was handed a letter addressed to 'Lord Potter' by her parents and was instructed that she was to send the letter to Harry when she was sending hers.


	7. edited version of chapter Seven on 0501

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing here except my self and some minor characters that are not in J.'s books.

**An: **_I just wanted to inform you readers concerning Harry's abilities since some of you wanted to find out what kind of abilities he might have. One thing that's for certain is that there won't be a Creature Harry, or a god-like Harry. Harry will be powerful but not god-like; instead he will strive hard to be as powerful as he can be. As for other abilities you'll have to read to find out. For Voldemort fans :P, he will be really powerful and much more Slytherin than how he was portrayed by J.K Rowling in her books._

_I know it's been a while since I last updated so please bear with me. Anyway here is Chapter Eight, Please Read and Review. Thank you all. Excuse me for any grammatical errors you might find._

_**Previously:**_

_The following morning Daphne was surprised when she was handed a letter addressed to 'Lord Potter' by her parents and was instructed that she was to send the letter to Harry when she was sending hers.  
_

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Characters written by J.k Rowling.**

**Chapter Eight**

**Meetings and Proposals**

**Grimmauld House (The Order of Phoenix Headquarters)**

**Training Room**

"Okay that's it for now but you have to prepare for Advance Charms training with Nymphadora Tonks." Kingsley Shacklebolt said as he summoned his cloak. Looking at the pitiful sight in front of him he sighed inwardly as he recalled the disastrous first training they just had. Hopefully they would get better, if not… shaking the unpleasant thoughts from his head he quickly left the room wishing Tonks good luck inwardly. Donning on his cloak, he took a last look at the Junior Order Members before apparating away to The Leaky Cauldron for a much needed drink and a break from this gloomy house.

Ronald, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Padma, Hannah, Susan and Parvati made their way to the living room where they all launched themselves on the available couches. "Sheesh! That Kingsley fellow really wore us out." Ronald grumbled as he stretched himself. "I am totally with you Ron." Neville agreed. "That black auror fellow really knows his stuff; he seems to speak from experience just like Harry did when he taught us during the DA meetings..."

A loud snore from Ron brought Neville to his senses as he realized that none of his friends were listening to him. Throwing a glance at his fellow classmates also junior order members, he sighed as he saw them all dead asleep. Standing up from his seat left the room the room to prepare for the next training lesson leaving the others to face the wrath that was sure to come if they turned up late for the next training session.

Fifteen minutes later the cheerful auror arrived at the Grimmauld place. As usual she managed to cause the portrait of Sirius mother to start yelling insults at everyone, when she tripped over the umbrella leg. With the help of Remus they managed to close the curtain with some difficulty.

"I don't know why Dumbledore doesn't remove the bloody painting." Tonks grumbled as she accepted a glass of firewhisky from Remus. "If I didn't know any better I'd say that he actually enjoys having the paint yelling insults and making deafening noises."

"Ah, well that's Dumbledore for you. Nobody can really understand him, I don't think even Moody does and he has known him for over forty years!" Remus replied as he summoned a plate of pancakes.

"Anyway how did your lesson go with the junior order members?" Tonks asked as she took a pancake offered to her by Remus.

Hiding his grimace, Remus forced a smile on his scarred face. "Not bad really, I'm sure once we get over the introduction part we'll be up and going in no time."

"Right, that coming from an experienced and former teacher of the defense against dark arts doesn't sound encouraging at all." Tonks remarked dryly. "Well I'd better get over with this, I'll catch you later you big bad wolf." With that she left the room in search of the junior order members but not before tripping over the umbrella leg causing the portrait to start yelling insults again.

After spending another ten minutes trying to find the training room she managed to finally locate it on the third floor. Panting slightly she barged in to the room. "Sorry I'm little late. I am called Nymphadora Tonks but for your own safety call me Tonks …. " The rest of her speech died on her lips as her eyes took in the almost empty room with the exception of a plump boy in it.

"Where are the others?" she asked the plump boy in front of her albeit too harshly.

Cowered slightly by the scowl etched on the metamorphmagus and the rapid change of her hair color made Neville slightly apprehensive on what he was to say to her. The deepening of the scowl and the turning of her hair to angry red on Tonks was enough to make Neville blurt out. "I left them in the living room a while ago."

"What the hell are they still doing down there? Don't they know that it's time for their training?" Hands on her hips with her hair flashing angry red was the intimidating sight that made Neville back away from Tonks.

"I … left them resting… for a while… I think so…" Neville stammered.

"Hmm… it seems Kingsley must have roughed you lot pretty good, well he did the same thing to me when I joined the auror academy. Anyway enough with my rumbling why don't you go and inform the others that it is time for advance charms lessons?" Tonks said as she took pity of the plump boy in front of him.

Scampering from the room he quickly made his way towards the living room where the others were. Entering the room he smirked as he saw that they were still asleep. Formulating an evil plan he took out his wand and pointed it at the others and splashed them with cold icy water.

Ron was rudely awakened from his wonderful dream where he was holding the quidditch cup with Hermione on his arms. Spluttering loudly he opened his eyes to see a smirking Neville twirling his wand casually.

"Why you…!" Ron never finished his sentence as a loud shriek erupted from his neighbors.

"NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM! HOW DARE YOU…!" five girls yelled at Neville while Luna was looking at nothing in particular.

Looking slightly scared, Neville backed away slowly towards the door before saying, "Auror Tonks is waiting for you guys in the training room and she is totally pissed." With that he quickly ran out of the room leaving his dumbfounded friends.

"Oh Shit..!"

"Yes and we will be in deeper shit if we don't move it."

**Unknown Location**

**Flamel Castle**

"Okay Harry now that you have started to understand and master the meditating technique and clearing your mind we shall now begin to arrange your thoughts and afterwards we will move on to protecting your mind." Nicholas Flamel said as he looked at the messy haired youth in front of him.

Suddenly a patronus in the form of an owl stopped in front of them and started to speak, "Nicholas could you please bring Harry to the infirmary room, the you know what Elixir is ready for him to be given before its too late."

"Wow! How did Mrs. Flamel do that? I never knew that patronus could talk? Do you think you could teach me that Mr. Flamel?" So excited at seeing the patronus talk that Harry never heard what the patronus said.

"Some other time Harry, come now we have to go to the infirmary before we are late or you might just have the pleasure of being on the end of Penny's infamous temper." Nicholas said with a slight shudder.

Ten minutes later found Harry and Nicholas in the infirmary. "Now Harry I want you to sit down on this bed." Penny instructed Harry as soon as they entered the infirmary. As soon as he sat on one of the beds, he was quickly given a phial with red liquid inside and ordered to drink it. Throwing a questioning look at the two Flamel's he was quickly answered the unasked question.

"That potion should heal your mind and body within a month but with your recent magical surge hopefully it would be much shorter than that. The potion will also correct the lack of food and malnutrition on your body and improve your health vastly in the nearby future." Mrs. Flamel said.

Taking the phial from Mrs. Flamel he quickly downed and was surprised to find that it tasted like strawberries.

"Now toddle of you two I've got so much work to do." Mrs. Flamel said as she ushered Harry and Nicholas out of the infirmary.

"Now Harry due to your recent magical surge we are unable to perform any magical activities until you are able to control it properly. We shall continue with Occlumency lessons until you are very well versed with it after that once you are done with arranging your thoughts we shall then move to advanced Occlumecy and then Legilimecy." Nicholas said as he guided the teenager towards his study room.

Upon reaching there a loud pop echoed in the room and three letters appeared in front of Harry. "Ah your house elf must have brought them to you Harry, do go on and read them while this old man is off to the bathroom." stated Nicholas.

Sitting himself on the nearest table he quickly took a look at the three letters, recognizing Daphne's letter he couldn't help but smile just at the thought of her. Putting the letter aside so that he could read it letter, he looked at the two remaining letters he frowned as he saw one letter addressed to 'Lord Potter' putting it aside so that he could deal with it later. He turned towards the last letter and he was met with an orange envelope addressed to him in purple and red writings. Tearing the letter open he found out that it was from the twins.

Hi Harry,

_Mate_,

**We would have asked you how you are but its obvious that you are not fine…**

_With whatever has happened down there at the department of ministry..._

**Well now that we are done with that depressing ahem… subject we have something important that we need to tell you.**

_Yes Harry, we've got some bad news and …_

**And some not good news…**

_We will start we the bad news, we attempted to join the order but our dear mother refused our request…_

**I mean come on! Dumbledore is the leader of the Order he can't let mom just refuse our request to join the order just like that!**

_I totally agree with you my dear brother. Perhaps we should retaliate with a prank… on second thought I prefer to remain alive for as long as possible. Now Harry…_

**Well since we were refused entry to the Order, we had to resort to using our old tactics…**

_The extendable ears, pretty useful they are considering that the order conveniently forgot to ward the door…_

**We were able to hear what the meeting was about. Did you know that Dumbledore has some members of the Order watching you just like last year?**

_Anyway we'd both like to congratulate you, our dear partner in crime and pranking for punching the hell out of the Greasy haired bat aka Snape the snake._

**Snape the snake? I like that. He seemed to be really pissed about it, we were ****also** shocked to hear that our ickle brother and sis, Hermione, Neville, Luna and some of the members of the Dumbledore's Army have been inducted in to the order.

_Not only that but they are receiving training from the likes of Tonks; (The Hot metamorphmagus auror) Kingsley (The Big Black auror) Remus and some other members that we do not know off._

**We still do not know how they are still being permitted to do magic out of school as they are all trying to keep it a secret but we think that Dumbledore must be behind it.**

_We do not know if your friends have told you all of this but we thought it would be best if you were aware of it considering the temper tantrum (grin) you threw when your were brought to you-know-where after the dementor attack. By the way …_

**Dumbledore vouched for you to start your training but Remus convinced him otherwise causing him to postpone your training till you begin your sixth year. So you might want to go easy on the old man the next time you meet him, he is pretty much stressed out at the moment…**

_Yeah like being the head of the Order, which gives him the responsibility of caring, planning and organizing the order members on what task they are to do. Not only that he also has to look after the school since he is the headmaster and also he has to give hope to the wizarding world in the fight against you-know-poo. _

**Recently Dumbledore has been travelling a lot lately we don't know where but we did hear rumors that the travelling thing involved something to do with fighting You-know-Who.**

_Now that we are done with the bad news, we would like to tell you the not so good news. Its about the our production Harry since we left school we have been busy producing products that we took turns in testing them on ourselves… Hey Gred I think we just found ourselves new test dummies for our products._

**I hear you Forge. Anyway Harry our products are nearly complete so we went to Diagon alley the other day and we found ourselves a nice store with an apartment upstairs. The store is located near Madam Malkin's shop.**

_Yeah. It's a nice place the only downfall is that, we spent the majority of our money in buying things for our joke products so we were wondering…_

**If you could be so kind and lend …**

_More like help us with maybe five hundred galleons (500)…_

**We know that it's a large amount but we promise will pay you back…**

_And we will even make you our silent partner in crime once we kick-start our shop. What do you think of the new title Prank-Lord-Potter Gred?_

**Anyway Harry with that amount we will be able to buy the store and the apartment above us…**

_Yes and we will be even be left with some galleons that will be just enough for us to start and run our shop with it._

**Hopefully you'll consider our humble request Harry…**

_Please do get back to us as soon as possible because we'll be waiting for your response._

**Prank those awful muggly muggles of yours for us Harry!**

**Yours** & _Yours, _

_Forge_ &** _Gred_**

With a thoughtful look on his face, Harry put the letter down and took Daphne's letter which had lemon-scent all over it.

_Harry,_

_I was so relieved to get your letter the other day, I was pretty worried when you had not replied to any of my letters. I had dozen of scenarios playing in mind on what mighty have happened to you, some of them were downright scary._

_Anyway you've heard enough of my rambling, let me just say it was really good hearing from you again. Did you know that undergoing a magical surge at your age is rare, besides the only two people that are rumored to have undergone a magical surge are Dumbledore and The Dark Lord and both were at the of sixteen. So if I were you I'd keep that piece of information to myself._

_Well I am happy to tell you that there is no bad news…for now. The death eaters and the Dark Lord are lying low for now. Anyway Harry I have to go Tracy is banging on my door already, she probably wants to go shopping…again._

_**P.S:** I gave your last letter to mum and she read it so expect a letter from her at any time._

_Hoping to hear from you soon,_

_Daphne_

**P.S:** _You might have seen the other letter addressed to 'Lord Potter' that's from my mum and dad, I hope its not bad news from them._

Tearing his eyes away from Daphne's letter, he eyed the letter addressed to 'Lord Potter' by Daphne's parents warily uncertain on what to expect from them. Probably they had written to warn him from contacting their daughter ever again due to the huge target he had on his back. Slowly he reached towards the letter and opened it warily dreading on what it contained inside.

_Lord Potter,_

_It has come to our attention that recently you have been in contact with our daughter (Daphne Greengrass, heiress to the Greengrass family) through letter writing. We as the parents of Daphne, express our concern on this budding relationship between the two of you._

_With the reemergence of The Dark Lord one has to be careful on whom they befriend especially in these dark times. Our daughter (Daphne) has made it clear that under no certain terms will she allow anyone to talk her out of this budding relationship of yours._

_Since our daughter is quite taken by you, we, as Daphne's parents have decided to request a meeting with you, Lord Potter; so that we can assess the young man that has captured our daughter's attention._

_Do let us know the appropriate time for you to come and we will send you the password for our floo network for you to come. Hopefully we should be able to discuss more concerning the safety of our family from the Dark Lord and his followers should the meeting be successful._

_Lord & Lady Greengrass_

Before he could contemplate more on the letter, Nicholas appeared in the room. "Come Harry we have much to do with over a month left before you go back to school. It is paramount that you master Occlumency before we move to legilimency. Now as I said earlier… Harry you'll have a chance to read your letters again later. Now follow me Harry, I want to show you something."

**Scene Break**

Albus Dumbledore the newly reinstated Head of the Wizengamont rubbed his face tiredly as he listened to the Wizengamont members argue on what they were to do about The Dark Lord and his followers. Sighing inwardly he grabbed the gavel and banged it down before yelling in his amplified voice. "Silence' Now moving on to other matters, we are all gathered here today to decide on a vote of no-confidence on the current minister Fudge due to his recent actions." pausing a little bit so that his words could be absorbed by everyone in the court room. "With recent reemergence of Lord Voldemort (flinches and winces here all round the courtroom) it is time the ministry recognized this Dark threat that is threatening to engulf us with its darkness. Alas the ministry has failed to do so after the rebirth of Voldemort and instead spent an entire year covering the fact that Voldemort (Winces and flinches all round the courtroom) was back and instead focused on besmirching my name and Harry's using the Daily Prophet."

Fudge squirmed on his chair and tried to adjust his collar as all eyes in the court room turned towards him.

"This kind of incompetence can not be allowed to continue any further as this will endanger our entire community from the uprising threat. We are here so that we can initiate a vote-of-no-confidence against Cornelius Fudge." Dumbledore's voice boomed around the court room.

Fifteen minutes later Cornelius Fudge was voted out as the Minister of Magic and he was quickly escorted out of the room after a stern warning from Dumbledore telling him that he should consider himself lucky since both Dumbledore, himself and Harry weren't pressing charges against him for besmirching their names and reputations.

Half an hour later Amelia Bones and been elected and sworn in as the new Minister of Magic and the date of the next meeting established but not before Amelia Bones promised new reforms and changes to be implemented as soon as possible.

Albus for once was glad the meeting was over as the pounding in his head was on a new level. Striding confidently across the hall, the path way was cleared as he made his way to the apparition point. Before he could apparate away he was stopped by Amelia Bones; the new Minister who was making her way towards him.

"Albus, I would like to thank you for voting me as the new Minister; we both know the other members voted for just to appease you or afraid of being on your bad side." Amelia panted as she tried to regain her breath.

"Nonsense my dear Amelia, we both know that the people voted for you because of your reputation and the fact that you are an upstanding woman with drive to what is right and not what is easy." Dumbledore corrected Amelia as he peered at her through his half-moon glasses.

"Now is there something else you want to tell me before I leave." Dumbledore questioned the elderly woman in front of him.

"Yes, about my protection…"

"Whenever you are ready just let me know and it will be done." Dumbledore said as his eyes twinkled like crazy. "I presume you have someone in mind who is to be your secret keeper…"

"Yes…I was hoping you wouldn't mind being the Secret Keeper." Amelia stammered as if she were a schoolgirl caught doing a mischief.

The twinkle in Dumbledore increased tenfold nearly blinding Amelia. "Of course I wouldn't mind my dear. Now if you'll excuse me I am needed somewhere else; do let me know when you are ready." With that he was gone without a sound.

An hour later Dumbledore stepped through the fireplace of Grimmauld place with a serious look on his face. He had been relaxing at the hogshead when Moody's patronus reached him; saying he had detected a suspicious item at the Headquarters; an item that was best destroyed before other people could get their hands on it.

He was quickly welcomed by the paranoid former auror, who ushered him upstairs, the second floor, the last door to the right. Both men entered the room and each warded the room heavily to prevent other people from barging in.

"Now where did you detect the dark magic radiating from Alastor?" Dumbledore asked, while he quickly scanned the room for any signs of Dark Magic.

"I sensed the dark magic radiating from inside the glass-fronted cabinets." Moody growled as his magical eye swiveled in its socket.

"It seemed you are indeed correct Alastor." Dumbledore said as he switched to his mage sight. "I can practically feel the darkness and evilness radiating from here."

Opening the glass-fronted cabinet the saw many objects in there which seemed very reluctant to leave their dusty shelves. They found an unpleasant-looking silver instrument, something like a many-legged pair of tweezers, which scuttled up Dumbledore's arm like a spider when he picked it up, and attempted to puncture his skin. Alastor seized it and smashed it with a heavy book entitled Nature's Nobility: A Wizarding Genealogy. There was a musical box that emitted a faintly sinister, tinkling tune when wound, and both men found themselves becoming curiously weak and sleepy, until Dumbledore had the sense to slam the lid shut; a heavy locket that none of them could open; a number of ancient seals; and, in a dusty box, an Order of Merlin, First Class, that had been awarded to Sirius's grandfather for _services to the Ministry._

"The dark magic seems to be radiating from this 'locket', this looks like one of Voldemorts…" Dumbledore muttered but he was rudely interrupted by Alastor Moody who was looking at it with a strange look in his Scarred face.

Whipping out his wand Moody 'levitated' the heavy locket away from the glass-fronted and immobilized it in front of them. "Is this what I think it is Albus?" Moody growled.

"Yes it is what you think it is and I would appreciate it if you took a magical oath not to reveal what you've encountered in this room to any soul unless in a dire situation or the person has already been informed concerning them." Dumbledore said gravelly.

"I Alastor Moody do hereby swear by on my life and magic not to divulge this particular information concerning Horcurxes unless in a dire situation."

"Now that we are done with that, I presume that you have an inkling on whom it belongs to?" Moody asked darkly.

"Indeed, I have long pondered on how Voldemort managed to survive and the answer was presented to me by Harry himself when he brought to me Tom Riddle's dairy, the first Horcrux he ever created." Dumbledore said as he stroked his beard absentmindedly.

"Wait…wait… I thought you said 'the first Horcrux'. Did I hear you right?" Moody Sputtered.

"Indeed you heard me right Alastor." Dumbledore answered as he 'banished' the Locket to his office. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to find away to destroy the Horcrux." with that he apparated to hogshead, before flooing to McGonagall's office with Moody right behind him.

"How many of those things do you think he has created?" Moody questioned Dumbledore as he limped besides Dumbledore.

"Am not really sure at this point, but I can say that this he has probably created more than four of them." Dumbledore said as he stepped in to his office.

"Merlin's balls! Morgana's sagging tits! Four bloody Horcruxes! That's insane; it's an act against nature." Moody exclaimed.

Fawkes flashed in to the office and once it felt the dark presence of the locket it started trilling in anger before flashing away.

"It seems your phoenix doesn't like the presence of that thing in your office." Moody commented dryly.

"Indeed it seems, splitting it is an act of violation, and it is against nature. After all I doubt if Voldemort has any sanity left after all the rituals he has performed. I have always wondered how Tom had managed to survive that fateful night; until young Harry brought The diary, Tom Riddles diary, the one giving instructions on how to reopen the Chamber of Secrets."

"I don't understand, Albus," said Moody.

"Well, although I did not see the Riddle who came out of the diary, what Harry described to me was a phenomenon I had never witnessed. A mere memory starting to act and think for itself? A mere memory, sapping the life out of the girl into whose hands it had fallen? No, something much more sinister had lived inside that book… a fragment of soul, I was almost sure of it. The diary had been a Horcrux. But this raised as many questions as it answered. What intrigued and alarmed me most was that that diary had been intended as a weapon as much as a safeguard."

"Are you saying the Dairy was much more than a Horcrux?" Alastor asked as he plopped on to a nearby plushy chair.

"Yes, well it worked as a Horcrux is supposed to work — in other words, the fragment of soul concealed inside it was kept safe and had undoubtedly played its part in preventing the death of its owner. But there could be no doubt that Riddle really wanted that diary read, wanted the piece of his soul to inhabit or possess somebody else, so that Slytherin's monster would be unleashed again."

"Are you saying that the dairy was his first Horcrux and he was already planning on creating more of those things?" Moody barked.

"Quite correct," said Dumbledore, nodding. "But don't you see, the point of a Horcrux is to keep part of the self hidden and safe, not to fling it into somebody else's path and run the risk that they might destroy it — as indeed happened: That particular fragment of soul is no more; thanks to Harry Potter.

"So what are you waiting for? Why don't you just destroy the darn thing already?" Moody growled as he glared at the Horcrux in front of him.

"The first Horcrux Riddle's diary was destroyed by Harry when he plunged a basilisk fang in it." Dumbledore continued as if Moody had not spoken. "After researching on how to destroy Horcruxes I found that there were only two ways to destroy Horcruxes."

"Let me guess; one way involves a basilisk poison?" Moody asked seemingly captivated by what Albus was saying.

"Right you are Alastor. Any object imbedded with basilisk poison can be used to destroy Horcruxes. For instance, the Gryffindor's sword is imbedded with the basilisk poison thus we could use it destroy the Horcruxes. The second method we could use to destroy these Horcruxes is using 'fiendfyre'." Dumbledore lectured as he stared at the Gryffindor sword in the display case behind his seat.

"Well just destroy the blasted thing already and then continue with you bloody lecture!" barked Moody as he eyed the Locket warily.

Dumbledore just hummed as he waved his wand in an intricate manner. Dropping the Locket on his table he opened the display case holding the Gryffindor Sword with a flick of his wand and levitated it to himself. Grabbing the sword he turned towards. "We should possibly expect a magical outburst; I would prefer if you stood behind me and try to shield both of us in that case." Dumbledore said.

Moody moved behind Dumbledore and readied his wand with the shield charm ready to be cast the moment the sword was about to make contact with the Locket.

Dumbledore swung the sword of Gryffindor up and brought it down with full force. A clang of metal and a long, drawn-out scream followed by small magical outburst and a black smoke rose from the battered locket; luckily Moody had already cast the shield to protect both of them.

"Morgana's wrinkled vagina! That was… disturbing." Moody exclaimed.

"Now…now Alastor, do you really have to use such uncouth language. Besides I do have to agree with you, I would prefer next time we do this outside, preferably outside on the Quidditch pitch or in the forbidden forest." Dumbledore said as he looked around his office and noticed that Moody's shield and the impenetrable charm, he had cast, had prevented any damage to occur in his office.

Eyes twinkling, Dumbledore banished the Locket and brought down any wards he had put up during the process of destroying the Horcrux. Gesturing at Moody to take a seat, he brought out a packet of lemon drops before offering one to Alastor. "Can I tempt you with Lemon Drops?"

"Remove that disgusting thing in front of me before I turn it into human waste." Moody growled.

Pouting slightly Dumbledore took a lemon drop and started popped it into his mouth. Sitting himself on his chair Dumbledore leaned back and sucked his lemon drop happily oblivious to the dirty looks thrown his way by Alastor Moody.

"Well are you going to tell me what you've planned for these other Horcruxes?" Moody growled as he his hand inched towards his wand ready to hex the old man in front of him if he ignored his questions.

"Hmm… are you sure you wouldn't want a lemon drop?" Dumbledore offered Moody again.

"NO!" was heard all over the empty castle as Moody roared.

Snape was in the ultimate process of making an ultimate complicated potion that required all his ultimate concentration. He was scared out of his little remaining wits as he heard a loud roar causing him to add too much powdered root of asphodel in the potion inducing it to blow up on his face and igniting his eyebrows on fire.

**Headmaster's office**

"Really Alastor did you have to shout like that. Look what you've done to my windows; they are all shattered; I'll have to waste some valuable time fixing them." Dumbledore admonished Mad-eye Moody.

Standing up Moody waved his wand and the windows were repaired with ease. "Now you were saying…"

Sighing loudly Dumbledore removed his half-moon glasses and spoke. "Yes I have managed to locate another of these items the wards surrounding it, were fairly easy to bring down but the Horcrux was surrounded by wards that were linked directly to Lord Voldemort hence any attempt to take the Horcrux…"

"Would alert Voldemort to what you are doing thus risking exposure to him that you are hunting down his horcruxes." Moody finished.

"Indeed, I was unable to retrieve the Horcrux but I'm trying to find the others where they are while figuring a way to remove the other Horcrux from its current position." Dumbledore mused loudly as he stroked his long beard.

Leaning forward as an idea hit him, Moody asked Dumbledore. "What if tried to use a snake to impenetrate the wards and make it bring us the Horcrux? Do you think it would work?"

"I suppose it could work knowing Voldemort's wickness will probably be something to do with Salazar Slytherin. And how do you propose we control the snake?" Dumbledore asked.

"With the 'imperius curse' of course." Moody replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"May I remind you that snakes have a notorious reputation of throwing of that curse in mere seconds? Something which we can not let it happen; when we are dealing with such a delicate matter." Dumbeldore said.

Moody grumbled "Ah well it was worth a suggestion unless you can find another existing Parselmouth apart from The Dark Lord then we have no other choice other than to kidnap the Dark Lord and 'Imperio' him, make him retrieve the Horcrux and then we 'Obliviate' him and let him go."

Dumbledore looked amused for a moment before his eyes started to twinkle in an overdrive manner and a smile started to form on his lips which caused Alastor Moody to feel uncomfortable.

"I presume you have found a solution to this whole Parselmouth thing problem." Moody questioned the ancient man in front of him.

Dumbledore offered Alastor Lemon Drops once again which was flatly rejected by the paranoid auror before the aged man stood up from his chair and faced the window and averred two words.

"Harry Potter."


	8. edited version of chapter eight on 0501

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing here except my self and some minor characters that are not in J.'s books.

**An: **_I just wanted to inform you readers concerning Harry's abilities since some of you wanted to find out what kind of abilities he might have. One thing that's for certain is that there won't be a Creature Harry, or a god-like Harry. Harry will be powerful but not god-like; instead he will strive hard to be as powerful as he can be. As for other abilities you'll have to read to find out. For Voldemort fans :P, he will be really powerful and much more Slytherin than how he was portrayed by J.K Rowling in her books._

I know it's been a while since I last updated so please bear with me. Anyway here is Chapter Eight, Please Read and Review. Thank you all. Excuse me for any grammatical errors you might find. This chapter is unbetad, you've been warned.

_**Previously:**_

_"I presume you have found a solution to this whole Parselmouth thing problem." Moody questioned the ancient man in front of him._

Dumbledore offered Alastor Lemon Drops once again which was flatly rejected by the paranoid auror before the aged man stood up from his chair and faced the window and averred two words.

"Harry Potter."

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any Characters written by J.k Rowling.

**Chapter Nine**

**Meetings & More Training**

"That's it Harry, deep breaths, now breath in and out, keep it steady now I'm going to enter your mind slowly and I want you to focus on keeping it steady while looking at me right in the eye." Nicholas assured the black haired teen in front of him. "Now I know your experience from learning with that 'Snape' fellow hasn't been the best, but let me reassure you that I will enter your mind in such a way that you will barely be able to detect my presence. Now are you ready? _Legilimens._"

Harry felt another presence in his mind before he saw Nicholas Flamel standing if front of him inside his mind.

"Now Harry we are going to build Defenses for your mind according to your predilections (preferences) while building defenses for your mind we shall also arrange your memories by filtering through them and sorting them in to groups as such school life and home life should be separate, what you have learnt that is your school knowledge both, the muggle and magical knowledge will be separated and so and so forth. Now this is the representation of your mind according to what you want it to be, right now if you want to change how it looks all you have to do is concentrate on what you want it to look like and it will change. Another thing I would like you to imagine yourself to be standing here next to me so that we can work and communicate together with ease." Nicholas explained.

Four Hours later progress had been made and Harry had somewhat managed to build some defenses in his mind starting from scratch after they had found out that Snape had torn down his natural barriers instead of reinforcing and building more barriers in his mind, giving Voldemort free access to Harry's mind. They had then moved to arranging his mind and memories where Harry passed with flying colors and it would only be a matter of time before he managed to arrange his mind methodically. Nicholas could only hope that Penny soon find the ritual required to remove the piece of soul imbedded inside Harry otherwise learning Occlumency would be limited to Harry. Another thing that he had noticed was that the piece of soul was drawing Harry's magic, which had to be stopped promptly if Harry were to reach his full potential. Perhaps it was time for Penny to put her Healing skills in to use by attempting to cleanse Harry of the Horcrux and the Dark Magic inhibited in his scar.

Nicholas could clearly remember the Horror etched on Harry's face when he explained to him what a Horcrux was.

_**Flashback**_

Nicholas pondered for a moment on what he was _about to tell Harry and wondered if he was being prudent or not. Sighing heavily he looked outside the window before shifting his gaze back to the green-eyed teenager with unruly hair._ _"Harry, what do you know of the word Horcrux or Horcruxes?"_

_"Whorecrux… or… Whorecruxes… I've never heard of them Sir…" Harry replied._

_"No… well I'd be surprised if you had … you'd be hard-pushed to find a book at Hogwarts that'll give you details on Horcruxes in fact the whole of Britain if not Europe, Harry, that's very Dark stuff, very Dark indeed, In fact it is classified as black magic." said Nicholas Flamel as he surveyed Harry with his Oceanic blue eyes._

_"So what is it Sir? I mean what does the whore-thingy mean?" Harry asked as he leaned forward in his seat._

_"I want you to promise me Harry that what I am about to tell you; you won't tell any other person without my express permission or Penny's permission unless in a dire situation." Nicholas said with a grave look in his face._

_"I promise sir."_

_"Good, firstly it is called a Hor-crux not a whore-thingy. Now Secondly a Horcrux…err how do I say this so that you can understand? … Hmm…Okay a Horcrux is a vessel used to contain apart of someone's soul. It is the darkest magic if not black magic barely known these days, designed to cheat death by anchoring one's soul to earth. It was pretty common knowledge back some four-five centuries ago but people never bothered with that knowledge except few Dark Lords. When I first met you I detected some dark magic radiating from you, the dark magic is centered around that scar of yours." Nicholas paused as he let his words sink in to Harry's mind, he wasn't surprised when Harry's face contorted in to Horror and blanched as the statement sunk in to his mind._

_"Yes, I know how you feel there is no need to be horrified while we are not yet near the worst of part it. It seems that Lord Voldemort has managed to learn how to create Horcruxes, this theory was confirmed when I saw that extraordinary book you had destroyed during your second year, now I know what you are going to say but I did not perform legilimency you were projecting your thoughts so loudly, I had to know what was troubling you. I merely scanned your top memories and I saw your twelve year self destroy a mere book that had the capabilities of bringing a sixteen year old boy back to life. Extraordinary feat of magic that was, which strengthened my suspicions that Lord Voldemort had managed to somehow tie himself to earth."_

_Harry's face was expressionless as he asked, "Strengthened Sir?"_

_"Yes, Strengthened, the circumstances under which Lord Voldemort returned were highly suspicious I did some research and pulled some strings here and there, I was not surprised at what my research and questions yielded. It seemed Dumbledore always suspected that Lord Voldemort would return one day knowing that he had delved far too deep in to the Dark Arts than anyone else."_

_Silence ensued after that statement was made by Nicholas and he awaited the impending explosion as the implication of his statement hit home._

_"He knew didn't he? Dumbledore knew and he did nothing about it. He could have prevented Cedric's death, even Voldemort's return…"_

_"He suspected but he never knew when or how they were going to strike besides this was only a matter of time before Lord Voldemort returned. If it did not happen sooner it was bound to happen later, this is something that unfortunately couldn't be prevented but could only be delayed."_

_"Now on to that cursed scar of yours, it is my belief that…"_

_**End Of Flashback  
**_

"Come Harry,I need to show you something that should help us with your training, its one of my greatest creation ever that not even the Philosophers' Stone can compare to this one." Bragged Nicholas as he gently guided Harry.

"What could that be greater than a stone that could grant immortality to its user?" questioned Harry as he followed Nicholas.

"The Time chamber My boy!"Exclaimed Nicholas as he made a big sweeping gesture with his hands.

"Huh? The time what..?"

"You heard me right my boy, now come lets haste and waste no more time as time wasted can not be recovered." Nicholas replied cheerfully.

Ten minutes later after much climbing and grumbling (mainly by Harry) they reached a secluded floor covered in dust signaling years of abandonment.

Harry turned towards Nicholas with a raised eyebrow and gestured towards the floor covered in dust.

"Oh… that? The house-elves are forbidden from accessing and cleaning this area, anyway this should do it." With a snap of his fingers the whole floor was cleaned with that Nicholas led Harry to the end of the corridor where there was nothing but a blank wall. Banging his staff down Nicholas started muttering words that Harry could make no head or tail so he figured it was probably ancient magic stuff.

Minutes later the where there was a wall now was replaced by a highly polished door. Facing Harry with a solemn look on his face before saying, "In this chamber we will continue your training to recover whatever time we have lost. In this very same room you will learn magic long lost to this modern world, you will be shaped to be the weapon you were meant to be after being marked by Lord Voldemort. In here…"

"Aright alright I got it already can we please continue now?" Harry snapped as his left eye twitched rapidly.

"I was wondering when you were going to snap at me." Nicholas remarked casually. "Lesson One Harry: Always remember that Occlumency is the basis to controlling one's emotions, you can never and never will win a duel if you can not control your emotions. Now come Harry, let's begin your true training."

**Hogwarts**

**Headmasters Office**

"So when do you want us to go pick up the boy?" Moody asked as he poked his magical eye with his wand.

"There won't be any need for that; I'll be picking him myself in two days time for that little expedition. Then he will be returned back to his relatives to allow the wards to recharge." Dumbledore stated calmly as he sat himself on his chair.

"Hopefully you also get punched in the nose like your little pet death eater. So will you tell him about the Horcruxes?" Moody Leered.

"You do seem to be in awful mood today Alastor perhaps I can tempt you with a lemon drop to sweeten your temper." Dumbledore tried to placate the paranoid auror in front of him while avoiding his question.

"Do I? Well what would you know; perhaps am little angry or even a little bitter that you had no idea that your friend was kidnapped and replaced by an imposter…"

_'I wonder what Alastor might do to me if he did find out that I had managed to interrogate and extract all the information from Barty Crouch Junior when he came posing as Alastor.'_ Dumbledore shuddered inwardly as he thought of the repercussions' if the real Moody ever found out. There was a reason why many death eaters feared Alastor whenever they fought, the man was not afraid to kill another man and he used a wide range of curses mainly to maim and hurt his opponents rather than incapacitate. He was broken out of his internal sentiments when Alastor stood up from his chair and banged his table with both hands.

"… We would have never had this whole Voldemort problem if you had taken care of him back in the days when he was starting to build his little army of terror. All in all it is your fault that we are facing an immortal Dark Lord today." Alastor yelled while his face was deep red.

"Now now Alastor there is really no…"

"Last year you were supposed to take the Potter boy under your wing and show him the blasted Prophecy instead of having the Order member waste valuable time guarding the Prophecy in the blasted Department of Ministry. You really do not care at all about the Order members all you see are pieces of pawns in front of you waiting to be manipulated, you are the reason that Sturgis Podmore is currently residing in Azkaban yet you sit there and do nothing about it and Sirius Black dead! I wonder what Potter will do to your Pet Death Eater when he finds out that he was the one that delivered the first half of the Prophecy to Voldemort… It was Snape who had overheard the prophecy. It was Snape who had carried the news of the prophecy to Voldemort. Snape and Peter Pettigrew together had sent Voldemort hunting after Lily and James and their son…"

Dumbledore paled as he heard what Alastor was saying. How the man had found out this information was beyond him. He quickly stood up from his seat and tried to regain control of the situation before things got out of hand. "Alastor please calm down, there is no need to say such things. I realize I might have made some small mistakes in the past but it was imperative. Tom was yet to be completely immersed in the Dark Arts, it was my duty as his former teacher to try and make him see the right path. The matter concerning Severus must under no circumstances leave this room; Severus has my full trust and my protection against anyone who wants a piece of him."

Dumbledore turned back to look out of the fiery window; the sun was now a ruby-red glare along the horizon. "You have no idea of the remorse Professor Snape felt when he realized how Lord Voldemort had interpreted the prophecy, Alastor. I believe it to be the greatest regret of his life and the reason that he returned —"

"But he's a very good Occlumens, isn't he, Albus?" Alastor sneered as his hand itched towards his wand wanting nothing more than to hex the Manipulative old bastard in front of him to hell. "And isn't Voldemort convinced that Snape's on his side, even now? Albus… how can you be sure Snape's on our side?"

Dumbledore did not speak for a moment; he looked as though he was trying to make up his mind about something. At last he said, "I am sure. I trust Severus Snape completely."

"You, trust him, not I or the other order members. You have given us no real reason as to why you have so much faith in him other than your usual codswallop of a changed man and so on..." Moody growled as his magical eye swiveled rapidly before stopping at the door and his wand was in his hand before Dumbledore could even blink or react.

"We have a visitor." Moody whispered as he pointed his wand towards the door unrelentingly.

"Alastor please stand down there is no need for you to point your wand at anybody in my office." Dumbledore admonished his hot-tempered friend. "After all, this is not how you welcome your old friend Slughorn."

"How do you it's the real him and not some phony death eater?" Moody leered at Dumbledore.

Puffing and panting Horace finally reached the top of the stairs knocking on the door he was welcomed by the familiar voice of Dumbledore. As soon as he opened it he was met with a wand pointed at his head. "Merlin's tiny sagging dick! Do you want me to die from heart failure Alastor? Get the effing wand out of my face."

A flash of red light illuminated the room briefly as Horace Slughorn was promptly stunned by Alastor Moody. "You sure it's him and not some pesky death eater?" Moody growled as he looked at the stunned form of Horace suspiciously.

Albus Dumbledore was seemingly torn between amusement and annoyance at Alastor's actions; it made an interesting facial expression. "Yes Alastor, it is Horace Slughorn, I've been expecting him."

"You sure that it isn't a phony death eater under poly-juice potion? May be we should question him with Veritaserum, just to be sure." Moody drawled as he bound Horace and put him on one of the nearby chair.

"Yes am sure, Alastor and there is no need for the truthserum" Dumbledore said as he stressed out the first three words.

"Just being Vigilant, one can't be too careful these days. Besides don't even think for one second that our earlier conversation is over." Moody growled as he sheathed his wand back in his holster and limped out of the office leaving behind a stressed out Dumbledore to deal with an unconscious Horace.

**AN: **So what do you think of this chapter especially Moody's outburst? Tell me in you reviews. The next chapter is already written all that remains is for me to go through it and post it. The more the reviews the quicker the next chapter I might post.

Anyway this chapter mainly focused on Harry, Moody, Dumbledore and Nicholas, the next chapter you will see more of the other characters especially the Junior Order Members. Concerning on Harrys training with the Flamels I'm going to ignore the minor details and instead focus on the more important stuff that we might see benefiting him in the future.

**Sr10**


	9. edited version of chapter nine on 0501

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing here except my self and some minor characters that are not in J.'s books.

**An: **Forty Plus reviews for the last chapter! Thanks to all who reviewed, it was amazing; I read each and every review and all your suggestions and concerns. Anyway here is Chapter Nine posted as fast as I could.

**An: **_It seems some of you did not even bother reading the author notes at the end of the last chapter due to requests and complains by some of you on Harry's training to be cut short. As I said or more specifically wrote last chapter, "I have no Intention of writing lengthy details on how Harry is training or how he is teaching himself to cast reductos and so no. Am going to skip those minor details and instead focus on only IMPORTANT details that we might see benefiting him in the future. Concerning Daphne, she is CURRENTLY not in love with Harry but she might be in the nearby future; but instead she is merely smitten with him for the time being. Concerning spelling errors or poor grammar; well you should have read the author's notes first then you might have seen the warning there._

I know it's been a while since I last updated so please bear with me. Anyway here is Chapter nine, please Read and Review. Thank you all. Excuse me for any grammatical errors you might find. THIS CHAPTER IS UNBETAD, YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.

_**Previously:**_

_"I was wondering when you were going to snap at me." Nicholas remarked casually. "Lesson One Harry: Always remember that Occlumency is the basis to controlling one's emotions, you can never and never will win a duel if you can not control your emotions. Now come Harry, let's begin your true training."_  
_**  
**__"Just being Vigilant, one can't be too careful these days. Besides don't even think for one second that our earlier conversation is over." Moody growled as he sheathed his wand back in his holster and limped out of the office leaving behind a stressed out Dumbledore to deal with an unconscious Horace._

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any Characters written by J.k Rowling.

**An: **Due to many questions asked concerning Sirius's will, Harry will receive a letter from the Gringotts bank in a few a days time, but let me say this in advance; Harry is not going to be Super Duper Rich nor is he going to be the Heir to Merlin or the to all the four founders. So please expect the unexpected as always…

**Chapter Nine**

**Grimmauld Place**

"So 'Mione what do you reckon Dumbledore is going to teach Harry when he returns to school?" Ron asked Hermione as he threw himself on the nearest couch.

"Really advanced defensive magic, probably… powerful counter curses… anti-jinxes… and evasive enchantments generally" Hermione replied as she looked up from her owl results parchment.

"I suppose you are right as usual. You know 'Mione, with Potter not here we both have the chance to step away from his shadow and become better than we were? Ron mulled over loudly for Hermione to hear. So 'Mione you've not told me your owl results, how did you perform, me self I got seven owls and I'm willing to bet a galleon that you have more than nine owls if not more.

Hermione said nothing but the blush on her face was enough for even the usually dimwitted red-headed idiot to piece it together as she tried to put her owl results parchment in her bag.

Striding over to her and whipping her results out of her hand. "Yep… ten 'Outstandings' and one 'Exceeds Expectations' at Defense Against the Dark Arts." He looked down at her, half-amused, half-exasperated. "You're actually disappointed, aren't you?"

Hermione shook her head, but Ron laughed. "Well, we're N.E.W.T. students now! And we are going to be much better than we were before something which I can't wait to show Potter and Malfoy." grinned Ron. "Anyway I'm going to the kitchen to grab a bite, you coming or?"

Bounding downstairs Ron saw his mother in the kitchen talking with Professor McGonagall, "Morning Mum, Professor McGonagall, Mum, are there any more sausages?" Ron asked as he looked around the kitchen.

Moody barged in to the kitchen scaring the daylights out of the three residents occupying the room at the moment. Grabbing a glass he summoned a firewhiskey, enlarged the glass he was holding before pouring himself a drink and started downing his firewhiskey while pointedly ignoring the room occupants.

Having known Alastor Moody for two over decades, Minerva knew better than to antagonize Alastor when he was in a foul mood; so she kept quite and resumed her conversation with Molly concerning love potions and first love.

After downing his fifth glass of firewhiskey Moody was feeling a little bit better but he still needed to let out his pent-up energy. Eyeing the idiotic ginger topped boy in front of him, who was gobbling his food like a troll, his utensils were forgotten and instead used his hands. Alastor turned slightly green, even though he had a strong stomach but he had nearly reached his limit. He contemplated the idea of flinging some few curses at the redheaded fool in front of him but with Molly there he stopped himself... barely mind you. Few minutes passed before he started cackling like a mad person as he was hit with a brilliant yet risky idea. "You Weasel…ahem…Weasley, go fetch the other nincompoops and tell them to come to the training room pronto!" barked Moody as he continued to grin like a hyena. 'May be this day wouldn't be so bad at all' was his last thought as he made his way to the training room while still cackling.

"Do you think Alastor is alright?" A concerned Molly Weasley asked Minerva.

"I wouldn't worry about Alastor, Molly, what you should worry about is for the person who gets on the wrong side of his when he's like this." Minerva assured her friend. "Now as I was saying before, there was this time back in the 80's I was with Fellany Ridgewater and we did it like all night …"

Ron was quivering with excitement at the thought of being trained by the best Auror … 'a Dark wizard catcher' ever. Busting in to the resting room he could barely form a sentence. " 'Mione … Moody …Training…"

"Slow down Ronald, now what is it you are trying to say?"

"Alastor Moody wants to meet all of us in the training room right away I reckon he wants to train us in dueling." Ron gushed. "You better floo the girls, I'll floo Neville. You'd better make it snappy; I don't think Moody would appreciate it if we were late."

Five minutes later the Junior Order Members were in the training room watching Alastor Moody put up several wards that they couldn't even identify.

As soon he was done with putting up some of the more advanced silencing ward and notice-me-not ward, Moody watched the Junior Order Members shuffle their feet nervously as each were scrutinized. Speaking in a raspy voice, "Now you ingrates don't get the wrong idea that I'll be wasting my time training you, in my opinion you brats are not worth all this private tutoring and training. I voiced it back then and I'll say it in your faces, Potter should be the one being trained not you buffoons, look at you! You can barely hold your wands properly yet you want to learn dueling. Dumbledore must be going bonkers if he thinks you useless sniveling bunch need training. Now the real reason I called you all here is because I needed to release my pent-up energy and you lot are going to help. Now draw your wands and hit me with all you've got you, if you don't well trust me you don't want to find out."

"But Professor Dumbledore will…"

Moody interrupted the bushy-haired girl. "Do nothing about it even if you tell him."

"Mum will not…"

"Incase you haven't noticed I don't really care what she thinks Weasley." Alastor retorted as maniacal grin found its way on his scarred face. "It seems I'll have to take the first step…oh well… _Rictusempra!_"

**Diagon Alley**

**Fred & George's New shop**

The said twins were currently busy renovating the shop they had paid the downpayment amount required while the other half remaining to be paid as soon as they got the money they needed from Harry they had about month to clear pay the rest of the money as per the contract stipulation.

"So George what colour do you propose we use to paint the outside of our shop."

"What about bright red, symbolizing Gryffindor's colours?" George proposed as he levitated a couple of boxes.

"Nah, that's not it, we need a bright colour that will be eye catching to every person who passes this street. It should be enough to attract customers all customers, we are not at school here so no need to be biased." Fred mused out loudly.

"What about yellow?"

"No."

"Bright green."

"Eww… Slytherin colour? No way."

"Err… Light Blue?"

"No."

A devious gleam appeared on George's eye as he looked at his twin brother, "You know brother, I just thought of the perfect colour to paint our shop with."

"Oh yeah? What are you going to suggest this time? Black?" Fred retorted as he spun around to look at his twin.

"No but I was going to suggest bright Orange, cause it's similar to our hair colour." George chimed.

"Not bad from you twonk, bright orange it is brother of mine." Fred responded as he levitated the last boxes to their respectful places. A quick count at the boxes he noticed that they were less one box. "Hey Forge we are less one box can you check which one we are missing?"

"The Punch-scope, we are missing the box with the punch-scopes we had recently created." George answered after a quick check up.

"Well it must be at the HQ; I'll head over there right now and grab the last box while you watch the shop." Fred said as he grabbed his jacket from the coat stand and left the shop. "Hey Forge got any of those canary creams with compulsion charms on it?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I figured its time we started to test them on our dear ickle brother." Was the sickly sweet reply from Fred, "In case you haven't noticed Ron's ego has been increasing tremendously, like our not so dear brother Percival; we need deflate to that ego of his."

A loud pop could be heard as Fred dissaparated and appeared in the park in front of the Headquarters. Making sure no muggle had seen him he made his way to house number twelve that was between numbers eleven and thirteen. Pulling out his wand, he tapped the door once and he heard many loud, metallic clicks and what sounded like the clatter of a chain. The door creaked open.

As he made his way across the gloomy hallway he heard voices talking in the kitchen, a quick peek inside the room and Fred made a haste getaway with his face beet red. He inwardly promised himself to stay as far away as possible when his mother and Professor McGonagall were talking or more likely retelling their most fond memories with their boyfriends back in the days.

Shuddering slightly he made his way upstairs and towards their room where they bunked when they stayed here. Passing the newly refurbished room known as the training room on his way to their room, for a moment he could have sworn he heard a thud and someone groaning. Shaking his head at his sudden imagination he entered their bedroom, grabbed the box containing the newly invented punch-scopes, shrunk it and put it in his pocket and made his way to where Ron slept. Placing the newly improved canary creams where he was sure the idiotic brother of his would find them he left the messy stinking room.

Bounding down stairs, Fred was busy contemplating how they could expand their business so that they could export some of their products to other magical schools. Hmm… may be they could ask the hot blonde veela chick that was spending a lot of time with Bill being taught how to speak the 'English language' as his brother Bill had put it. What was her name again? Plaugher? No…Flaur… No, Fleru. No that's not it Floo… Not that one, hmm aha I think it was Fleur!

On his downstairs he encountered Moody who was looking very pleased with himself; he was looking particularly scary with a deranged smile on his face. Moaning sounds could be heard coming from the training room. Taking a quick detour in to the training room, he was met with quiet a site. All the Junior Order members were strewn on the ground covered in bruises and barely awake. Ron was hanging upside down on the ceiling while covered in green fur. A snort escaped from Fred before a full blown laughter followed. Oh he couldn't wait to tell George and Harry about this, it seemed Alastor Moody had decided to train the Junior Order Members today. From the looks of it he seemed to have enjoyed himself immensely.

** %%%%%%%%%%%%%  
**  
Harry swore silently to pay back what Snape had done to him, he was practically responsible for Sirius death not to mention the visions he received from Voldemort were due to the fact his mental/mind barriers had been torn down. A strange gleam appeared in his eyes as he plotted what to do to the greasy git.

Nicholas chuckled softly as he read Harry's thought using passive legilimency. He vowed to help Harry take his revenge against the man that had practically ruined his mind. A man; that had more or less willingly helped the Dark Lord; access Harry's mind with ease. A man, that was not fit to be a teacher, heck even to be near children. He was a plain menace to all children that were not in Slytherin House. What was Dumbledore playing at keeping such a monster like that at school? One way or the other he would find out even if it involved pulling some favors from Mad-eye Moody. With that thought he guided Harry to the dining room.

"Mr. Flamel, I was wondering if you could help me. I need to withdraw five hundred galleons (500) from my vault but I don't have my key…"

"Just Nicholas or Nick is fine Harry. About your vault key am sure you are aware that the Potters are an ancient and noble family, as such you are entitled to have more than one vault and not even counting the Blacks vault. Not to mention that you probably have around two to four seats in the Wizengamont, if history is to be believed then The Potters are a direct descendents of the Peverell line, a line that is believed to be old and could be traced all the way back to the Founder's time and perhaps even Merlin's time. The Peverell line has a seat in the Wizengamont but has not been used for some centuries." Here Nicholas took a deep breathe before he continued.

"It is believed by some that the Peverell bothers; Antioch, Cadmus and Ignotus! That they were the original owners of the Hallows otherwise known as Deathly Hallows. Had an item each which possessed great power to the owner of such an item. These items were The Elder wand, which is in Albus possession after beating Gellert also commonly known as Grindelwald, in a duel. It is believed if these three items; The Resurrection Stone and The invisibility cloak were to be combined and in possession of one person, the person became a Master of Death with the ability to summon any of their family member or friend that has already passed away." droned Nicholas as he had a faraway look in his eyes.

Running a hand through his unruly hair Harry wondered what the Hallows had to do with 500 galleons. Sighing inwardly he digested the information given by Nicholas Flamel while wondering why Dumbledore never bothered to tell him anything concerning his family surely there was no harm in finding out information on his family. Heck even Hermione Granger knew more about his family than he himself.

"Love can't you see that you are Harry doesn't really need that entire lecture, for a simple matter like that? Don't you worry dear Harry, we will have the 500 galleons delivered to those friends of yours; the Weasley twins." Penny reassured the Youngman as they entered the dining room.

"Wait a minute, I never said what I needed the money for, how did you know?" Harry demanded.

Both Flamels did not reply but they merely smiled at him.

Later that day, Alastor flooed in to the Flamels castle and stomped in to Mrs. Flamel study room looking for Nicholas. "Penny, I trust you are fine?" not waiting for her to reply he continued. "Where is the old fossil of yours? Something has turned up that needs to be taken care of."

" Have a seat Alastor, Nicholas is currently in the training room with Harry. Why don't you have some tea while I summon him?" Penny responded as she looked up from the novel she was reading.

Five minutes later Nicholas trudged in to the room looking for Alastor. "Ah there you are, now what is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"Dumbledore needs Potter's special talent to retrieve something that I can not disclose to anybody."

"What special talent of Harry are you talking about?"

"His ability to talk to snakes, you old fossil," Moody snarled. "He will retrieve Potter in two days time; he'd better be at the Dursleys before the old manipulative fool goes for him. You'd better do something to mask the boy's change in power level."

"No matter anyway I need to talk you about this Snape guy and why Dumbledore insists on having him teach the students despite his abusive nature."

If Moody was scary before it was nothing compared to now as he grinned ferally and rubbed his hands in anticipation, there was nothing more right now he would like to do than make life a leaving hell for Dumbledore and his pet death eater.

**Two Days Later**

Harry port-keyed in to Dudley's second bedroom and quickly started scattering the more recent Daily Prophet across the room left by Mad-eye Moody to make it look like he was keeping up with the wizarding world.

Nicholas Flamel had explained the situation to him that Dumbledore would be coming to fetch him for an expedition. Therefore he was given a bracelet that would mask the magical change he had undergone through and the bracelet worked by redirecting his magical output to power the wards at the Dursley's. Once he was back from the expedition he was to port-key back to the Flamels and report whatever he could.

**Hogwarts  
Dumbledore's Office**

Dumbledore was worried, the parting remark that Alastor had left him with two days ago was driving him up the wall. He knew better than try and go after the former paranoid auror for information. Maybe he should avoid Alastor for a few days let him cool down a bit before he approached him again. Perhaps he should let Fawkes soothe Alastor or maybe offer a captured death eater as a sacrificial lamb also a sign for peace offering the only way Alastor seemed to understand.

A chime from his pocket watch brought Albus out of his musings. Glancing at the watch he noticed that it was time for him to pick young Harry from his relatives' house. Yesterday he had sent him a letter informing him that he would be coming for him. If the reply from the boy was anything to go by he was pretty eager to leave the Dursley's.

As consolation for leaving him at the Dursley's he would take him to the will reading of Sirius Black after retrieving a certain artifact before dropping him at Privet Drive where he would stay for the rest of the summer. The boy will grieve there and get in terms with Sirius Death and by the time he returned to school he would be back under his control as always. All in all the Greater Good was still safe and always shall be as long as I am awake and in charge of the situation. Dumbledore thought as he summoned his lurid colored robes.

** %%%%%%%%%%%  
**  
Harry Potter was snoring loudly. He had been sitting in a chair beside his bedroom window for the best part of four hours, staring out at the darkening street, and had finally fallen asleep with one side of his face pressed against the cold windowpane, his glasses askew and his mouth wide open. The misty fog his breath had left on the window sparkled in the orange glare of the streetlamp outside, and the artificial light drained his face of all color, so that he looked ghostly beneath his shock of untidy black hair.

The room was strewn with various possessions and a good smattering of rubbish. Owl feathers, apple cores, and sweet wrappers littered the floor, a number of spellbooks lay higgledy-piggledy among the tangled robes on his bed, and a mess of newspapers sat in a puddle of light on his desk. The headline of one blared:

_AMELIA BONES SUCCEEDS FUDGE_

_Most of this front page was taken up with a large black-and-white picture of a stern looking woman. The picture was moving — the woman was waving at the ceiling._

_Amelia Bones, previously Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, has succeeded Cornelius Fudge as Minister of Magic. The appointment has largely been greeted with enthusiasm by the Wizarding community, though rumors of a rift between the new Minister and Albus Dumbledore, newly reinstated Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, surfaced within hours of Amelia Bones taking office._

_Amelia Bones representatives admitted that she had met with Dumbledore upon taking possession of the top job, but refused to comment on the topics under discussion and was quick to squash down any rumors about a rift between herself and Albus Dumbledore although she did reiterate that both of them would be working together against He-Who-Must-No-Be-Named. Albus Dumbledore is known to (ctd. page 3, column 2)_

To the left of this paper sat another, which had been folded so that a story bearing the title _ministry guarantees students' safety_, was visible.

_Newly appointed Minister of Magic, Amelia Bones, spoke today of the tough new measures taken by his Ministry to ensure the safety of students returning to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this autumn.  
_

"_For obvious reasons, the Ministry will not be going into detail about its stringent new security plans," said the Minister, although an insider confirmed that measures include defensive spells and charms, a complex array of counter curses, and a small task force of Aurors dedicated solely to the protection of Hogwarts School."  
_

_Most seem reassured by the new Minister's tough stand on student safety. Said Mrs. Augusta Longbottom, "My grandson, Neville — a good friend of Harry Potter's, incidentally, who fought the Death Eaters alongside him at the Ministry in June and —."_

But the rest of this story was obscured by the large birdcage, standing on top of it. Ontop of the large birdcage was a magnificent snowy owl. Her amber eyes surveyed the room imperiously, her head swiveling occasionally to gaze at her snoring master. Once or twice she clicked her beak impatiently trying to garner Harry's attention, but Harry was too deeply asleep to hear her.

A large trunk stood in the very middle of the room. Its lid was open; it looked expectant; yet it was almost empty but for a residue of old underwear, sweets, empty ink bottles, and broken quills that coated the very bottom. Nearby, on the floor, lay a purple leaflet emblazoned with the words:

_— — ISSUED ON BEHALF OF — — _

_The Ministry of Magic _

_PROTECTING YOUR HOME AND FAMILY AGAINST DARK FORCES_

The Wizarding community is currently under threat from an organization calling itself the Death Eaters. Observing the following simple security guidelines will help protect you, your family, and your home from attack.

_1. You are advised not to leave the house alone. _

_2. Particular care should be taken during the hours of darkness. Wherever possible, arrange to complete journeys before night has fallen.  
_

_3. Review the security arrangements around your house, making sure that all family members are aware of emergency measures such as Shield and Disillusionment Charms, and, in the case of underage family members, Side-Along-Apparition.  
_

_4. Agree on security questions with close friends and family so as to detect Death Eaters masquerading as others by use of the Polyjuice Potion (see page 2).  
_

_5. Should you feel that a family member, colleague, friend, or neighbor is acting in a strange manner, contact the Magical Law Enforcement Squad at once. They may have been put under the Imperius Curse (see page 4).  
_

_6. Should the Dark Mark appear over any dwelling place or other building, DO NOT ENTER, but contact the Auror office immediately.  
_

_7. Unconfirmed sightings suggest that the Death Eaters may now be using Inferi (see page 10). Any sighting of an Inferius, or encounter with same, should be reported to the Ministry IMMEDIATELY._

Harry grunted in his sleep and his face slid down the window an inch or so, making his glasses still more lopsided, but he did not wake up. An alarm clock, repaired by Harry several years ago, ticked loudly on the sill, showing one minute to eleven. Beside it, held in place by Harry's relaxed hand, was a piece of parchment covered in thin, slanting writing. Harry had read this letter so often since its arrival three days ago that although it had been delivered in a tightly furled scroll, it now lay quite flat.

_Dear Harry, _

_If it is convenient to you, I shall call at number four, Privet Drive this coming Friday at eleven p.m. to escort you to the Burrow, where you have been invited to spend the remainder of your school holidays. _

_If you are agreeable, I should also be glad of your assistance in a matter to which I hope to attend on the way to the Burrow. I shall explain this more fully when I see you. _

_Kindly send your answer by return of this owl. Hoping to see you this Friday, _

_I am yours most sincerely, _

_Albus Dumbledore _

Though he already knew it by heart, Harry had been stealing glances at this missive every few minutes since seven o'clock that evening, when he had first taken up his position beside his bedroom window, which had a reasonable view of both ends of Privet Drive. He knew it was pointless to keep rereading Dumbledore's words; Harry had sent back his reply with the delivering owl, as requested, and all he could do now was wait: Either Dumbledore was going to come, or he was not.

The minute hand on the alarm clock reached the number twelve and, at that precise moment, the street-lamp outside the window went out.

Harry awoke as though the sudden darkness were an alarm. Hastily straightening his glasses and unsticking his cheek from the glass, he pressed his nose against the window instead and squinted down at the pavement. A tall figure in a long, billowing cloak was walking up the garden path.

Harry jumped up as though he had received an electric shock, knocked over his chair, and started snatching anything and everything within reach from the floor and throwing it into the trunk. Then as he lobbed a set of robes, two spellbooks, and a packet of clasps across the room, the doorbell rang. Downstairs in the living room his Uncle Vernon shouted, "Who the blazes is calling at this lime of night?"

Harry froze with a brass telescope in one hand and a pair of trainers in the other. He had completely forgotten to warn the Dursleys that Dumbledore might be coming. Feeling both panicky mid close to laughter, he clambered over the trunk and wrenched open his bedroom door in time to hear a deep voice say, "Good evening. You must be Mr. Dursley. I daresay Harry has told you I would be coming for him?"

Harry ran down the stairs two at a time, coming to an abrupt halt several steps from the bottom, as long experience had taught him to remain out of arm's reach of his uncle whenever possible. There in the doorway stood a tall, thin man with waist-length silver hair and beard. Half-moon spectacles were perched on his crooked nose, and he was wearing a long black traveling cloak and a pointed hat. Vernon Dursley, whose mustache was quite as bushy as Dumbledore's, though black, and who was wearing a lurid dressing gown, was staring at the visitor as though he could not believe his tiny eyes.

**An:** So what do you think of this chapter? Anyway i figured that Moody wanted to blow some steam off and i came up with a way for him to do it while punishing the JOM. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Daphne would be making another appearance in the next chapter as well as Sirius will reading.


	10. reedited version of chapter ten on 0501

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing here except minor OC characters that are not in 's books. Review then Read

**AN;**sorry for the late update, my previous laptop crashed and with all my documents, movies, games were lost. The upside is I bought a new laptop; I will now be able to continue updating my stories.

Well here is you Christmas present guys. Read and Review.  
**  
WARNING THIS CHAPTER IS UNBETAD! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.**  
**  
Previously**

There in the doorway stood a tall, thin man with waist-length silver hair and beard.

Half-moon spectacles were perched on his crooked nose, and he was wearing a long black traveling cloak and a pointed hat. Vernon Dursley whose mustache was quite as bushy as Dumbledore's, though black, and who was wearing a lurid dressing gown, was staring at the visitor as though he could not believe his tiny eyes.

**Chapter 10**

**The Last Testament of Sirius Orion Black**

Eyes twinkling merrily, Dumbledore glanced at the apish man in front of him who was sputtering like a gold fish. 'Interesting' he mused inwardly, he had never met the before but he had met Petunia when she was eleven years old. Poor girl had been distraught as to why she had not received her letter when her younger sister; Lily Evans had gotten a letter informing her she was a witch. She quickly wrote a letter demanding as to why she did not receive one too and attached it to the owl that had delivered Lily's Hogwarts letter. Dumbledore then had the unpleasant task of consoling and explaining to the girl how people were born with the gift of magic and so on.

Cutting himself from his internal musing, he focused on the current task. "Ah, you must be Vernon Dursley . My name is Albus Dumbledore, if you do not mind I have come for your nephew. Am sure he must have informed you that I would be coming. I have need for him but I will bring him back as soon as possible."

Vernon sputtered and stared at the insane man in front of him who had the audacity to come looking like the freak he was. He was sorely tempted to slam the door on his face but the power rolling of this freak made him stop. He grunted his reluctant approval, before turning back and yelled. "BOY! Some freak is here to see you."

Dumbledore frowned inwardly as he sucked his lemon drop, he had hoped the Dursley's would get used to the magic concept and its world alas their hatred seemed to be far deeper than he had imagined. Ah well there was nothing he could about it, after all he should be thanking the Dursley's for the way they raised Harry. Harry was totally under his control, mainly due to years of planning ever since he heard the prophecy. He as the leader of the light had sacrificed people all in the name of the greater good and the final showdown was almost thither. Maybe when this war was over, he might do something for the sacrificed people.

A bespectacled teen appeared cutting Dumbledore from his pondering. "Can I help you with something Headmaster? Or have you come to put up more wards to restrict me to my room?" Harry asked bitingly acting like the angry kid Dumbledore would expect.

Dumbledore peered at the angry teen through his half-moon glasses and was surprised to see that the-boy-who-lived had hit a growth spurt. He currently equaled Neville Longbottom in height but he was still on the skinny side not as much as last summer. Another different thing he noticed was the change in his power levels, which seemed to be much higher than before. Smiling benignly at him, "Alas my boy am not here to do that, am afraid I need your assistance in a matter of utmost importance."

Leading Harry away from number four Privet Drive, Dumbledore motioned Harry to walk besides him. "Well, Harry," said Dumbledore, turning toward him, "a difficulty has arisen which I hope you will be able to solve for us. By _us, _I mean the Order of the Phoenix. There is something that we need to retrieve and we are going to make use of your unique talent to get it."

"What unique talent is that…you mean my parseltongue ability?" Harry guessed as he tried to keep up with the headmaster's long strides.

A flicker of surprise passed on Dumbledore's face before it was quickly covered up "Right you are my boy; we are retrieving an artifact that belongs to Voldemort. I believe we can use a snake to retrieve it by having you commanding it."

Silence followed as he let Harry digest that information. "I must also tell you that Sirius's will was discovered sometime back and that he left you everything he owned."

Harry did not look at him, nor could he think of anything to say except, "Oh. Right." "This is, in the main, fairly straightforward," Dumbledore went on. "You add a reasonable amount of gold to your account at Gringotts, and you inherit all of Sirius's personal possessions. The slightly problematic part of the legacy is that goblins require you presence so that they can execute the will."

Dumbledore said as he looked at the sun. "Of course we will be heading to Gringotts as soon as we have retrieved the artifact. I see you brought your Invisibility Cloak; good you might need it later on."

Dumbledore, however, seemed completely relaxed. "Keep your wand at the ready, Harry," he said brightly.

"But I thought I'm not allowed to use magic outside school, sir?"

"If there is an attack," said Dumbledore, "I give you permission to use any counterjinx or curse that might occur to you. However, I do not think you need worry about being attacked tonight."

"Why not, sir?"

"You are with me," said Dumbledore simply. "This will do,

Harry."

He came to an abrupt halt at the end of Privet Drive.

"You have not, of course, passed your Apparition Test," he said.

"No," said Harry. "I thought you had to be seventeen?"

"You do," said Dumbledore. "So you will need to hold on to my arm very tightly.

Harry gripped Dumbledore's proffered forearm.

"Very good," said Dumbledore. "Well, here we go."

Harry felt Dumbledore's arm twist away from him and redoubled his grip; the next thing he knew, everything went black. He felt the familiar sensation of being pressed very hard from all directions; as though he was being forced through a very tight rubber tube. He gulped great lungful of cold air and opened his eyes. It was a few seconds before he realized that Privet Drive had vanished.

"Are you all right?" asked Dumbledore, looking down at him solicitously. "The sensation does take some getting used to."

"I'm fine," said Harry, rubbing his ears, in a show to convince the Headmaster that this was his first time he had apparated.

He and Dumbledore were now standing in what appeared to be a country lane bordered by high, tangled hedgerows, beneath a summer sky as bright and blue as a forget me-not.

The path was crooked, rocky and potholed, sloping downhill and it seemed to be heading for a patch of dark trees below him. Scanning the area carefully Dumbledore, drew his wand out and flicked over himself and Harry.

"Muggle repelling charms." He answered the unasked question. "Stick close to me Harry I do not want you to trip over any wards or traps."

Making his way towards near the old trees ahead of him that cast deep, dark, cool shadows, it only took him a nano-second to discern the building half-hidden amongst the tangle of trunks.

Lighting his wand he raised it above and made his way towards the Gaunts house, casting a detection charm and a Homenum revelio (human revealing charm). Satisfied with the results, he made his way forward with Harry close to his side. Flicking his wand casually the door opened by itself and all the cobwebs, layers of dust and the pungent smell in the house disappeared immediately.

Moving towards the room that where the Horcrux was located, he flicked his wand at the door, stepped inside, and quickly disabled the traps he had reactivated when he left earlier. Motioning at Harry to come at his side, "It would be best you ready yourself Harry, while I conjure a snake. I want you to instruct the snake to fetch an item; I suspect that it's a ring, which is hidden under this loose board."

Harry nodded shakily as he readied himself. A second later, a tiny white-albino-like snake appeared from the tip of Dumbledore's wand. He quickly managed to garner the serpents' attention and instructed the serpent to fetch the ring under the loose board with the promise to feed it some mice.

Dumbledore cast a wandless diagnostic spell on the protected ring, so that he could monitor in case the snake triggered any wards. Both Headmaster and his student watched motionlessly as the tiny snake disappeared under the loose board. A minute later, it appeared and dropped the ring near Harry's foot. A wandless finite was cast to dispel the little snake.

A quick glance at the diagnostic spell showed that all wards were intact none were tripped. Releasing the breath, he had been holding without realizing, he bent forward to pick up the ring so that he could inspect it. He easily recognized it as one of the objects of the Deathly Hallows, which fueled his desire to inspect the ring. Before he could touch it, Harry stopped him, "Err… professor don't you think you should check first to see the ring if it's cursed?"

Dumbledore stopped midway at Harry's suggestion while to some it may seem a bit silly and naïve; to him it was not. Clearing his mind of everything, he focused back on the ring and could clearly feel the compelling charm, wanting to make him pick up the ring. Strengthening his occlumency shields, he flicked his wand at the ring and watched as it glowed black and sickly yellow color. He paled ever so slightly as he read the results before him; it seemed Voldemort had taken another precaution in case someone managed to bypass the wards. The ring was cursed with dark magic and compelling charm.

The ring itself was one of the Deathly Hallows, with his strong desire to find them; the compelling charm had nearly worked. Had he wore the ring the curse would have spread on his arm and if not stopped it would have continued to other parts. He quickly made his decision, while the first thing he would have called for Severus to seek his advice on how to remove the curse from the ring without destroying it due to his expertise in dark arts. Nevertheless, he decided to ask Alastor's opinion, the man had more experience on his belt on the dark arts than Severus had. He levitated the ring wandlessly before banishing it to his office.

Putting his hand on Harry's shoulder, he gently guided him away from the house, "Let's get you to Gringotts Harry."

**%% %% %% %%**

"So Daphne when do you think will get our owl results?"Tracey questioned her friend as she flipped a page from the wizard magazine.

A quick side glance at her friend she couldn't help but smiled fondly at her. "Within this week I suppose, come let's go get our school uniforms from Madam Malkin's. The earlier the better, we don't want to be late like the Weasley's, I've heard that every year they do their shopping at the last day of the holiday."

"Yeah, don't forget your boyfriend does his shopping with them every year." Tracey remarked dryly, as she wiggled her eyebrows at Daphne. The girl in question blushed but did not complain at the insinuation of being told the-boy-who-lived was her boyfriend. "So why don't you invite you boyfriend to diagon alley?"

"As much as I'd love to do that I can't, his currently undergoing training." Daphne replied as she checked herself in the mirror.

"So it's true then, I mean all these rumors on the Daily Prophet that he's the Chosen One? I suppose Dumbledore is training him. I hope that he puts that Malfoy prick in his place next year."

"So you ready to go I think that's mum calling us, come on lets go." Daphne motioned her friend towards the door.

Ophelia Greengrass (Daphne's Mom) glanced at the two teenage girls making their way downstairs. "Ah here are my two beautiful girls, you ready to go to diagon alley?"She Said and both girls nodded. "Okay you two step in to the fireplace and floo to Leaky Cauldron, Astoria and I will join you shortly."

As soon as Daphne and Tracey were gone, Ophelia and Astoria quickly followed them. Stepping out of the fireplace in Leaky Cauldron, she managed to hold her youngest daughter before she stumbled on to the floor. Spotting Daphne and Tracey, she signaled for them to follow her towards the backyard, taking out her wand, she tapped the third brick from the left above the trash bin, and stood back as the archway into Diagon Alley opened in the wall.

"We need to go to Gringotts; I have to make a withdrawal for the shopping and your pocket money. No Tracey you cannot refuse this you are practically my daughter in all but blood." she said and the girl blushed while her best friend beamed at her in happiness.

The group of four made their way to Gringotts, ignoring the goblin-guarding outside they stepped inside the bank. The group of four lined up at the counter with the shortest line and waited for their turn.

While waiting the whole group felt a shift in power as they sensed powerful presence enter the bank. They all turned as one towards where the presence was felt, to Ophelia and Tracey's surprise while to Daphne and Astoria's delight it was none other than the-boy-who-lived, The Gryffindor Golden Boy, the Chosen one; Harry Potter with his mentor, none other than Albus Dumbledore!

**Grimmauld Place**

Ron was sweating profusely as he tried to duck the oncoming curse; instead, he ended up tripping over Neville and Hermione. The green looking curse was closing on him and time seemed to slow down for him as he started seeing his whole life flash in front of him. He winced slightly as the curse hit him squarely on the chest leaving a green paint mark on him.

"Weasley you are out, the rest of you back to your positions." Kingsley barked. The black auror had decided to train the Junior Order Members physically on dodging curses before moving to shield charms and so on. He had conjured train dummies with a little help of animation charms; he programmed them to fire paint balls with specific colors, that is; red represented Stupefy, green represented the killing curse while yellow represented the Cruciatus curse and so on and forth. This simulation training quickly showed how lacking Junior Order Members were in the physical department.

The Junior Order Members had quickly protested when he had told them what they were going to do for training. He had shot them down quickly before promising them to teach them an advanced shield charm tomorrow. Sighing inwardly, he watched as Neville stumbled and reached for the nearest person to support him; in that case, it was Hannah Abbot, causing both of them to fall down and be struck with red and green paint ball respectively. "Longbottom and Abbot you are both out."

Scratching his chin Kingsley looked at the remaining Junior Order Members who were still trying to survive against the dummies onslaught. For the umpteenth time Kingsley wondered why he had volunteered to train these so called Junior Order Members, he'd better off be guarding in Azkaban than be here. He was sorely tempted to summon a bottle of fire-whiskey but he restrained himself as he imagined what Molly would do to him if she found out that he was drinking in front of her 'babies'. "Lovegood you are out, (after she was hit by a yellow paint ball) what do you think this is? You can't daydream while you are in the middle of a duel." This girl was as weird as her father was. Looks like the muggles were right when they said 'An apple doesn't fall far from its tree', or something like that.

A vibration from his wand cut Kingsley from his musings, a silent '_Tempus'_showed that his time was up. A quick bang with his wand he had the Junior Order Members attention. "That's it for today; you have half an hour break before you start Transfiguration training with Remus." With that, he left the room with his cloak billowing like Snape's.

**%% %% %% %%**

Lord Voldemort stepped outside the cave where it had served as his ritual chamber, his skin was as pale as always but if one were to look at it closely they could see it had scales similar to reptiles (Snakes). His crimson eyes had slits just like snakes. His magical reserves had decreased slightly at the expense of these rituals but the benefits outweighed the disadvantages and any doubts he had before about the ritual were gone.

Taking a deep breath, he surveyed the blackened entrance to the cave that and it did not look like floras would grow there any time soon. A wandless overpowered _reducto_flew towards the cave entrance causing a small explosion, where once there was a cave remained nothing but dust and rubble. Soon the wizarding world would know true fear, as soon as he dealt with meddling old fool Albus Dumbledore and his golden boy-toy Harry blasted Potter.

Red-slit-eyes surveyed the small village that was beneath him; perhaps it was time to see how strong those rituals had made him. A chilling laughter left his scaly pale lips as he made his way towards the village. The villagers as if sensing a sinister presence started to gather themselves and head to their homes.

**%% %% %% %%  
**

"Come Harry right this way my boy, I believe I have something of yours." Dumbledore smiled benignly as he reached in to his cloak and removed a letter addressed to Harry and handed it to him. "If am not mistaken this letter is from Gringotts to inform you, about Sirius will. I thought it would be better to give this to you in person."

Harry tore the letter open and perused through it quickly. The letter simply stated that they needed his presence to execute Sirius's will. Stuffing the letter in his pocket, he looked at Dumbledore who was smiling benignly with a knowing look on his face. A prickling on the back of his neck was enough to inform him of the stares he was getting from a group in a particular queue. The group composed of two teenage girls one with brown hair while the other had dark hair, one young girl aged between twelve and thirteen, and an older woman who could be their sister or even their mother. For some reason the teenage girl with dark hair looked familiar to him but he could not fathom why. Squinting slightly he noticed dark haired girl looked similar as the one from the pictures sent by Daphne. Could she be…?

"Ah right this way Harry my boy we have an appointment to keep after all." Dumbledore said as he placed his hand on Harry's shoulder and started to guide gently.

A small cough caught the attention of the headmaster and his student. Both Headmaster and his student turned as one towards the source of the sound. As senile, as he might seem at times but that did not mean Dumbledore was stupid, he had known all along what Voldemort had been planning. He had let the Daily Prophet slander both his name and Harry's knowing that Voldemort would be forced to show himself when he failed to retrieve the prophecy. All had gone to plan, they were hailed as heroes, and everyone once again looked up to him for advice. The attention they had garnered in Diagon Alley was enough to remind him that it was all worth it. It seemed another family wanted to apologize for their treatment last summer, oh well. Eyes twinkling merrily, he eyed the dark haired woman before him and instantly recognized her as Ophelia Greengrass, a former student of his. "Ophelia Greengrass, my dear girl; it's been a long time I presume everything is fine?"

"Am fine Headmaster Dumbledore, who is this strapping young man with you?" was the smooth reply from the dark haired woman.

"My dear Ophelia this is Harry Potter, I am sure you know about him after all and these two must be your daughters." Dumbledore answered as he looked at Daphne and Astoria before noticing Tracey who was standing behind the Greengrass family. "Miss Davis; am afraid we really must be moving we have an appointment to keep."

Harry fidgeted slightly as he was stared by the woman who happened to be Daphne's mother. If he did not know any better, he could say that she was appraising him. Scratching the back of his head nervously, throwing a glance at the three girls behind the older woman. He quickly recognized Daphne because she had given him her picture. She really was more beautiful in person and her picture really hid her beauty. A flicker on Daphne's right revealed a mini-Daphne, who was definitely her, little sister.

Giving her a two-finger greeting, he was pleasantly surprised to see her blush while she continued to check him out. For once Harry was glad that he had hit a growth spurt this summer and hopefully won't be shortest boy in his year anymore.

"I don't suppose you'd be willing to allow Harry to shop for his school things with my girls Headmaster?"

Stroking his beard lightly he threw a glance at Harry and was pleasantly surprised to see him in a staring contest or so with the older Greengrass girl. Hmm perhaps he could use this to his advantage."Am afraid I can't promise you that Ophelia, if time allows I will allow Harry to do his shopping with you but someone will be guarding him. Once he is done with his shopping, he is to be taken home." Dumbledore stated his conditions sagely and was pleasantly surprised to see her agree. A quick wave with his elder-wand an immense silvery phoenix erupted from it and streaked off to inform Alastor that he was to watch Harry Potter while he was on Diagon Alley. "Come Harry we must not keep a goblin waiting."

"Just in time you are Headmaster Dumbledore and that must be Harry Potter eh? No matter we shall prove this shortly." The goblin bared his teeth as he let the Headmaster and student in to his office. "My name is crudefoot, I need young Potter to drop three blood-drops on this parchment." A rather worn out parchment and a shiny silver dagger were handed to him. Dumbledore nodded encouragingly as the-boy-who-lived glanced at him questioningly.

Harry pricked his forefinger and held back a wince. Three drops of blood later and his identification was confirmed. "Well let's get on with the will reading, this will was created on June 13th 1994, with a Mr. Remus Lupin as his witness. Gringotts informed the Late Mr. Black that he was the Heir of the ancient house of Black following the death of his mother, shortly after escaping from Azkaban. You can read the will itself Mr. Potter as the late Mr. Black kept this simple as possible for your sake, here you go." Crudefoot handed the will to the-boy-who-lived.

Harry skimmed through the will carefully and reread it twice, what it entailed was that he was to be the heir of the House of Black upon his (Sirius's) death. This was possible without usage of blood adoption because his grandmother had been a Black. He now owned monetary and land assets of the Black including Grimmauld 13 and to prove that he was indeed the heir of Black family he was to summon Kreacher should he appear he was the heir and if not (well you get the idea). Looking up from the testament, he saw Dumbledore smiling at him benignly and encouraged him to continue reading it. Reading it, further he found that Sirius wanted him to be emancipated when he reached his sixteenth birthday using the last of ancient line clause.

"Emancipated, Sir?"

"Yes indeed Harry that means you will be an adult in the wizarding world, you will be allowed all privileges adults have, from gaining apparition license, to be able to use magic without any repercussions." Dumbledore explained.

"Fortunately for you Mr. Potter, we have already filled a report at the ministry as such after you sixteenth birthday you will be legally an adult." Crudefoot spoke out while Dumbledore frowned at that statement. Crudefoot continued ignoring the disapproval on Dumbledore's face at emancipating his golden boy-toy. "All we need you to do is call out the house-elf, Kreacher and give him an order.

"Kreacher" Harry called out firmly.

There was a loud crack, and a house-elf appeared, with a snout for a nose, giant bat's ears, and enormous bloodshot eyes, crouching on the Gringotts shag carpet and covered in grimy rags.

"Kreacher won't, Kreacher won't, Kreacher won't!" croaked the house-elf, quite as loudly as possible, stamping his long, gnarled feet and pulling his ears. "Kreacher belongs to Miss Bellatrix, oh yes, Kreacher belongs to the Blacks, Kreacher wants his new mistress, Kreacher won't go to the Potter brat, Kreacher won't, won't, won't —"

"As you can see, Harry," said Dumbledore loudly, over Kreacher's continued croaks of "won't, won't, won't," "Kreacher is showing a certain reluctance to pass into your ownership."

"I don't care," said Harry again, looking with disgust at the writhing, stamping house-elf. "I don't want him."

"_Won't, won't, won't, won't _—"

"You would prefer him to pass into the ownership of Bellatrix Lestrange? Bearing in mind that he has lived at the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix for the past year?"

"_Won't, won't, won't, won't _—"

Harry stared at Dumbledore. He knew that Kreacher could not be permitted to go and live with Bellatrix Lestrange, but the idea of owning him, of having responsibility for the creature that had betrayed Sirius, was repugnant.

"Give him an order," said Dumbledore. "If he has passed into your ownership, he will have to obey. If not, then we shall have to think of some other means of keeping him from his rightful mistress."

"_Won't, won't, won't, WON'T_!"

Kreacher's voice had risen to a scream. Harry could think of nothing to say, except, "Kreacher, shut up!"

It looked for a moment as though Kreacher was going to choke. He grabbed his throat, his mouth still working furiously, his eyes bulging. After a few seconds of frantic gulping, he threw himself face forward onto the carpet (Crudefoot glared at the pathetic creature in disgust) and beat the floor with his hands and feet, giving himself over to a violent, but entirely silent, tantrum.

"Well, that simplifies matters," said Crudefoot snidely as he glared at the ragged house elf chocking himself. "It seems that knew what he was doing. You are the rightful Heir of Black family owner of number twelve, Grimmauld Place and of Kreacher."

"Do I — do I have to keep him with me?" Harry asked, aghast, as Kreacher thrashed around at his feet.

"Not if you don't want to," said Dumbledore. "If I might make a suggestion, you could send him to Hogwarts to work in the kitchen there. In that way, the other house-elves could keep an eye on him."

"Yeah," said Harry in relief, "yeah, I'll do that. Er — Kreacher — I want you to go to Hogwarts and work in the kitchens there with the other house-elves." Kreacher, who was now lying flat on his back with his arms and legs in the air, gave Harry one upside-down look of deepest loathing and, with another loud crack, vanished.

"Good," said Dumbledore. "There is also the matter of the hippogriff, Buckbeak. Hagrid has been looking after him since Sirius died, but Buckbeak is yours now, so if you would prefer to make different arrangements —"

"No," said Harry at once, "he can stay with Hagrid. I think Buckbeak would prefer that."

"Hagrid will be delighted," said Dumbledore, smiling. "He was thrilled to see Buckbeak again. Incidentally, we have decided, in the interests of Buckbeak's safety, to rechristen him 'Witherwings' for the time being, though I doubt that the Ministry would ever guess he is the hippogriff they once sentenced to death."

"All that remains before we conclude this meeting is to sign the emancipation papers so that they can also be sent to the ministry." Said Crudefoot as he removed a bunch of papers from his drawer and indicated for Harry where to sign. As before Harry read and reread the whole document carefully before signing it after ensuring that it was as expected. Crudefoot nodded his head in approval, the boy wasn't naïve or stupid as he expected, this was shown from reading both the will and emancipation papers carefully before giving his consent… perhaps…

"Excellent Mr. Potter, once you have reached sixteen years of age you will have to wear the Potter ring from your family vault, to signify your emancipation. Seeing the boy look startled at the information of him having a family vault, he frowned and peered at Dumbledore showing his disapproval.

Dumbledore stood up from his seat completely unfazed at the disapproval shown by Crudefoot towards him. "Thank you for the wonderful service Crudefoot, am afraid we have to get going."

As Harry followed Dumbledore, he was halted when Crudefoot spoke out, "It would be wise of you Mr. Potter to learn your family's history. When you are sixteen you will gain access to your family vault, am sure there they will be books about your family's history. Try not to stay ignorant this time, Mr. Potter." Harry nodded his acceptance before leaving the office.

Harry followed Dumbledore as they walked out of Gringotts, "Professor where are we going?" His question went unanswered as they stopped in front Florean Fortescue's ice cream shop where the Greengrass family and their best friend were.

Stopping at their table, Dumbledore turned towards Harry his eyes twinkling merrily as he spoke. "Harry I am sure you want to spend some time with your friends, this is a good time as any. Well before I go Alastor Moody will be watching over you, (as he indicated over the darkened corner of the shop where he was) when you are done with your shopping he will take you home. Here is your OWL results letter and this should cover your shopping expenses (as he handed him a pouch full of coins) consider it an early birthday present from your Headmaster."

"Thank you Sir." Harry stammered as Dumbledore's smile and his twinkling eyes blinded him.

"Not a problem at all my, boy, it's always nice to have friends outside your usual circle."

With that he was gone leaving Harry under the watchful gaze of Mad-eye and the Greengrass family. As if remembering where he was and with whom he was. He slowly turned around and was met with the dark haired beauty, Ophelia Greengrass.

"Hello Harry Potter, at last we meet I've heard so much about you from my daughter. Come why don't you join us." Ophelia smiled as she gently guided the now frozen Harry towards their table. This was going to be so much fun getting to know the-boy-who-lived and teasing her daughter. Perhaps an alliance with the Potter family would not be so bad.

**AN:  
**

**Dumbledore allowed Harry to be with the Greengrass because he has his own reasons that will be revealed in the next chapter and yes Harry will still have to go to the invitation given to him from Daphne's parents.  
**

**Yes, Harry will be emancipated when he reaches his sixteenth birthday (31****st**** July).**

**Sirius wrote his will after the end of Prisoner of Azkaban.  
**  
Sorry for the long wait, I had writers block but well am back now, consider this your Christmas present. Read and Review. Some parts were from J. 's HP 6.


End file.
